A Harem King's Fun (Adopted)
by SSGSSIshiko
Summary: Issei Hyoudou has finally realized his dream of becoming a Harem King! Witness his adventures with the rest of the Gremory group, and the intimate time he gets to spend with his girls. (Adopted from Giriko-99; Check out the original!) Rated M for Extreme Lemon, Violence, Blood, Gore, and Language. (Hint: I'm doing another DxD Fanfic in the future; will not follow this story line)
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys! SSGSS Ishiko here! Thanks to Giriko-99 for giving me the opportunity to write this story. I've been awaiting the opportunity to do my first lemon. Giriko will be editing my writings as needed, so I hope you guys like this one! This story will also follow his timeline, however with a bit more action than just Issei x Harem. I hope you guys enjoy!)

Chapter 1: Issei x Asia (Preparing for Battle)

After Issei's "date" with Akeno, Vali had made a surprise visit to Rias's Peerage, speaking in regards to the entirety of the Gremory Group, and informed them of his plan for the battle between the rival dragon emperors.

Ever since Vali's visit, Issei Hyoudou didn't have any time to spend with his girls, or his friends. Not even Rias. Every moment had been spent training for his upcoming battle with Vali, getting stronger and better.

"It's time to see how strong you've gotten Hyoudou. I heard you've finally got enough magic to be able to use it in place of life force for major power boosts, so I wanna see just how far we can go." The White Dragon Emperor had explained. "You've got until New Year's Dat to prepare. I want to start the year off with a bang!" It had been 2 months; it was December 26th, the day after Christmas. The Gremory group had shared one of their best Christmases yet, however Issei Hyoudou, much to Rias disapproval, had only been a part of that christmas for about 3 hours before he, Kiba, and Gasper left to train.

Issei himself was exhausted, yet he knew he had to push through, otherwise he would never beat Vali. Today was no exception, as he had wore himself out with Kiba trying to increase his speed, and Gasper trying to increase his reaction time. When he arrived home that afternoon, he went immediately to sleep, surprisingly declining on Rias's offer for "company".

Now, Asia had secretly known about all of Issei's "special dates" with Rias, Koneko, and Akeno, and she decided that it was time that she had Issei all to herself. However, even with her wants, she put her kind and gentle nature first, making sure to ask Rias before she did anything, knowing she would be angry if she just did what she pleased.

"Please Rias! He's so exhausted, and with one of us, it'd be the perfect stress reliever!" Asia pleaded. "And besides, I know that you had a turn, and you let Koneko and Akeno have one too! I don't want to be left out! He may be your husband now, but he's still my Issei too!"

Rias knew she couldn't resist, Asia was not only her beloved bishop, and was like a sister to her, but she was worried about Issei, and knew Asia would be the only one able to reach him while he was in a state of focus like this. He was so focused on his training, he had barely noticed the lewd outfit she had worn that day! She knew something was wrong, and she knew Asia could fix the problem. However she wasn't going to let her off easy.

"Alright Asia. I'll allow it. On one condition." the red haired princess smiled, seeing the sparkle in Asia's eyes light up like stars.

"Anything Rias." she said kindly.

"You and me will share Issei next time." she said, being merciful.

"Deal! Thanks Rias!" Asia said, excited that she would finally have her time with the one she loved. There was just one problem.

"Um...Rias?" Asia asked, embarrassed.

"What is it Asia?" Rias asked, noticing the stress in her voice. "Something wrong with my condition?"

"No! No! Nothing like that!" Asia exclaimed. "It's just that I… I… I don't know how to start. Or what to do. In _that_ area of knowledge."

After learning this fact, Rias couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Oh Asia, you really are the most innocent out of all of us. C'mon. I'll lend you a hand and show you what to do. And how to give our king the pleasure he deserves."

"Thanks Rias." Asia sighed, regaining hope. "You are the best master anyone could wish for."

Three Hours Later. After dinner in the Hyoudou residence.

After dinner that night, Issei told the girls he was going to bed; he was in desperate need of rest.

"Issei wait." Rias called after him.

"What is it Rias?" Issei asked her, regretting not spending more time with his beloved bride, or any of his girls for that matter.

"I don't know if you'll be getting much rest tonight, but I can certainly guarantee that you'll be stress free come morning." She hinted at him.

Saying goodnight to her, Issei was a bit confused about her hint. He knew she had planned something, but had a feeling that she wasn't the brains behind the operation this time.

"Forget about that though." He thought to himself. "I'm worried about Asia. She wasn't at dinner this evening, and I doubt Rias had her running any last minute contracts."

 **"I'd say you're right about that one partner."** Draig said, tuning in to Issei's thoughts. **"But I've got a feeling that your wife's plan has more to do with Asia than you expect."**

"Why is everyone being so confusing today, I'm worn out already! I just wanna got my room and sleep! I just wanna….just wanna….."

The poor fool had walked into his room before he could finish his sentence, as he was cut off by one of the most beautiful sights his perverted eyes had ever seen. His beloved Asia, not only safe and sound, but in an erotic black devil bikini, complete with tiny devil wings, and a sexy pair of black panties. She was sitting in the most erotic pose he had ever seen her in, and for the first time, he noticed her new and improved bust line. She was now a full C cup.

"Just wanna what, darling?" Asia asked him innocently, even with the outfit and intentions she had in mind.

"Just wanna lock this door and have some fun!" his perverted side said, almost taking over. But before his body took complete control, his mind and heart quickly tightened the reins. This was his sweet Asia! How could he do this? He knew she had said it was ok, and it was even her offering this time! But he was still unsure. However that doubt was soon lifted from him, as Asia gave him full permission.

"Don't worry my darling Issei." Asia told him, practically reading his thoughts. "I _want_ you to use that side on me. I don't want to be left out. Issei please, take me, as you have the others."

"So she knows about them…" the young king thought to himself. But putting on a smile, he said the truth that came from his heart, which was even more powerful than his perverted mind's imagination. "Asia...don't worry. I promise you, you're mine, and mine alone. So if you want me to be the one to make you a woman, then it is my duty as your king to oblige." Taking her in his arms, the two kissed with passion that rivalved his and Rias'. Unwillingly pulling apart however after a minute or two, Issei and his beloved Asia both confessed at the same time. "I love you Issei Hyoudou/Asia Argento."

(Lemon Time!)

From their things simply got more intense. After there passionate kiss finally ended, Asia thought it was time to kick things up a notch.

"Issei…" she pleaded. "I want you...to play with my breasts. Please, do whatever you want. I've been working hard to be on par with Rias and Akeno, and to get them to your liking, so I hope you're satisfied."

"Oh Asia." Issei replied. "I liked them already, even when they weren't big. It reminded me that you would always be my sweet, innocent Asia, even when this day did come. But thank you for making them bigger for me, I appreciate the thought, and I like them like this as well. I will do _my_ best to please you...my precious Asia."

And with that the great Oppai Dragon did what he did best. He placed his hands on Asia's gorgeous gazongas, and began to squeeze, all the while being gentle.

"Oh...Issei….yes, yes! Please, give me more…" Asia began to moan. Seeing her pleasured, Issei gave in to he demands, and began to suck on her left breast while continuing to fondle her right. "Yes! Issei...please, don't stop…" But what she didn't know was that their was no stopping him. Leaning against her, Issei reached with his free hand and began to stroke Asia's sacred area, even with its covering. He found surprisingly, that she was already extremely wet, and only moaned louder as he pleased her. However she refused to be the one to reach her climax first, wanting to please Issei, as well as gain the opportunity to be the dominant one, even if only for a moment.

"Issei, stop, wait…" she said, panting as he had nearly brought her to her climax.

"What is it Asia?" the boy replied, immediately fearing the worst, that he had hurt his precious Asia. "Something wrong?"

Seeing the fear in his eyes, she calmed him down with her desires. "No, nothing's wrong, it's just that I don't want to be selfish, since you've been pleasing me. I want to please you darling. And… maybe be 'alpha' for a few minutes. Let me please you…" she said. And with that, she quickly grabbed his member, which she found to be almost completely erect from his pleasing of her.

"Asia…" he winced.

"Oh...I see." she said. "It's delicate. Well then, I'll try to be gentle." She tried putting on an evil smile, but Issei just laughed.

"Sorry Asia. But you're too innocent to try and be cruel like Akeno or Rias. But yeah, I'll let you please me. Thank you for offering. But be careful, it may be a bit early to fit it in now, heh heh."

"Don't worry Issei. Rias showed me what to do with a boy's penis if you're not actually having sex." she replied, surprising him.

"She did?!" he asked, almost concerned that Rias was willing to help one of the girls with there Issei troubles, but was glad that her jealousy was finally beginning to lessen.

"Yep." Asia replied back to him. "So i'll do my best to please it, with my mouth." she said, putting back on the innocent smile he loved so much. To her surprise, this only made his dick get even harder, expanding to a decent eight inches.

Pulling his pants and undies off, Asia gasped with delight when she saw his fully exposed member for the first time.

"Gentle now." Issei warned her. "It is actually pretty delicate when it's this hard already; I don't want to release before the fun really starts." But Asia Argento knew exactly how to cope with this issue, thanks to Rias. Taking some final mental preparations, she opened her mouth, and closed it around the head of his member.

"Asia, that feels so good…" the pervert dragon exclaimed as she began to flick it with her tongue.

"It tastes like rich meat." she thought to herself, and then came the pre-cum. "And it's pretty sweet. I assumed it would be pretty bland. I like it." Growing used to his size, and at his own request, Asia began to take in more, using her tongue to maximize the amount of pleasure Issei received.

"She's amazing!" Issei thought to himself. "This is even better than Akeno, or Koneko with her cat tongue!"

Taking in the last few inches of his now full ten inch member, Asia could feel it reach her throat, but used this to her advantage. She was an excellent swimmer, and could hold her breath for longer than most. And she used this ability to go for long periods without needing air as she began to deepthroat Issei. She began to periodically close her throat around his member, encasing it in what felt to him like a soft, yet wet pillow covering his dick completely. It was one of the most amazing things he had ever felt.

"You sure you've never done this before Asia?" Issei asked her, surprised at the amount of skill she displayed for a virgin. "You're a pro…. Uuhh…"

"I had a good teacher." Asia said to herself, silently thanking Rias for her help, and as she was unable to speak at the moment. However as time went on, it was Issei that decided he too would not be the first to release. Regretfully stopping her amazing gift of a BJ, she was surprised at his actions.

"Everything alright Darling?" she asked him. She had enjoyed the experience as much as he had.

"Asia," he replied to her. "It's time. Are you ready, because I need you. Now."

"Yes my love." She said happily. "I'm ready." This was the moment she'd been waiting for since the day Issei had saved her from Raynare. The day that she was bonded together, forever, with the man she loved, as one. "Please Issei...I'm ready."

Taking off her panties, Issei gazed in awe at her sweet, innocent virgin pussy, almost regretting having to take it. But nonetheless, he began his journey into her great unknown. Asia herself had never experienced pleasure like this before, and nearly climaxed from the sensation alone of Issei merely entering her walls.

"Issei, slower...I don't want it to be quick, and meaningless."

"Don't worry Asia." he comforted her. "I know how much this means to you, and I would never deprive you of your wish. I love you too much for that.

Stopping at what he knew was her hymen, he laid his head on her breasts for a moment, before looking to her for the ok.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked her with care. "This will be painful at first."

"I'm willing to go through it for you my darling." Asia replied. "I'm ready."

With those final words of clarity, Issei Hyoudou gave his beloved Asia a final kiss goodbye to her virgin side, before giving a quick thrust, and taking what was rightfully his. Asia herself, contrary to what she had felt earlier, the best pleasure of her life, was replaced with one of the worst pains she had ever experienced. Hearing his precious Asia whimper in pain, the boy gave his love a kiss, and refused to move from either position, until she became used to the feel of his member inside of her, and gave him the ok to start, slowly. And after a few minutes, the pain turned to pleasure.

"Issei, please, faster...it feels really good…" Hearing her say this, he began to thrust harder and faster, but slowed whenever he noticed that she was nearly in tears.

"Damn it. It's still painful to her. I'm still to big." But then, being the pervert he was, his imagination began to go to work, and he had an idea. He pulled out of her for a moment, leaving Asia to wonder what he was doing, until she noticed who he was talking to, and what he was saying.

"Draig?" he asked the dragon.

 **"What is it now partner? You even need my assistance for intercourse?"**

"Well...Kind of." the boy asked sheepishly. "I haven't tried boosting breasts yet, and I will, but I need to try something else first. I need to boost the size of Asia's vagina. She's in pain because I'm to big, and I won't bear to see her in pain, especially when it's my own fault."

 **"HA HA HA HA HAHA AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Even in intercourse and with your perverted mind, you still have a warm heart partner. I like that about you."** the dragon replied, both amused and in awe at the same time. **"(Sigh) Yes, it's possible. But be careful partner, it's never been done."**

"I know. Thanks Draig. Let's do it!" Issei replied. At his words, Asia couldn't help but let out a few tears of joy.

"Even when I was suffering for him, he refused to let, and wants to make me the center of his world. That's what I love about you. My darling Issei." she said, loving him with all her heart, she knew he would always be there, to both love her back, and to protect her.

"Don't worry Asia." Issei said. "This'll only take a second." Placing his gauntlet hand on her nether regions, he and Draig began the the process.

 **"Boost! … Boost!"** Draig said, powering Issei up.

"That's probably good. Just two is enough." Issei thought to himself. He didn't want to suddenly become too small to please her, much less fit inside without making her feel like there was a caterpillar inside her. "Alright Draig, Now!"

 **"Transfer!"** the Dragon yelled, giving the stored power to the designated area. With the boost, Asia felt an almost overwhelming burst of hormones blow through her like a hurricane, lighting up her pussy.

When his gauntlet disappeared, he quickly thanked Draig before he left, because the process had been an amazing success. Asia had grown a bit on the outside, and when he began to make love to his beloved Asia once again, he was the perfect fit. Asia felt absolutely no pain, not lack of satisfaction. Just pure pleasure.

"Thank you...my love. That, was...ohh… really sweet." Asia could barely speak, for she was reaching the height of her endurance.

"Anything for you...Asia…" Issei replied, the same status. And after another five minutes, the two were right at the height of their love making.

"Issei...together…" Asia said anxiously. The dragon king could only grunt in agreement, moving faster and faster until both could no longer contain themselves, and climaxed, and screamed together.

"Isseeeeiiiiiii!/Assiiiiaaaaaaaaaa!".

….

Waking up that morning, the Breast Dragon Emperor awoke to surprisingly find himself not only still erect, but his member still inside his beloved Asia, with her head on his chest, happily sleeping, that beautiful smile he loved still on her face. He almost woke her however, when he tried to pull out from her, however was stopped by Draig.

 **"Don't move a muscle partner."** The Dragon warned. **"If you love that girl, and I know you do, then you'll let her sleep, and don't move a muscle. You were so exhausted from your training yesterday that you passed out the minute you released. Asia however, continued, even asking for my guidance in moving your body so to relieve the stress from you, sweet girl. She loves you very much partner. You really are the luckiest man in the world, and certainly my greatest host, in more ways than one."** The dragon laughed.

"Thanks Draig." Issei replied. "And I think i'll take your advice and let her sleep. Heh. That's my girl." He said, looking at his precious Asia, giving her one last smile before falling back to sleep himself. "Persistent….(Yawn)...to the end." Pulling her head into his chest, quickly getting himself hard again so as to keep her comfy, he began to think to himself. And his thoughts, were pure and good, for a pervert.

"I love you Asia Argento. I always will. I'll always be there to protect you, and if anyone ever hurts you, I promise I will destroy them. No one, touches my Asia. Nobody…."

As the Breast Dragon Emperor fell back to sleep, a certain blue haired beauty was watching them from a crack in his door.

"Nice going sister." Xenovia said to herself, referring to Asia. "I'm proud of you. But it's my turn next. And I will have my babies with the man I love." Letting the two sleep, Xenovia returned to her room, and began to plot her next few days would not only determine the superior rival between the Red and White Dragon emperors, but it would be an all out war in the Hyoudou Household. A battle for Issei Hyoudou.

 **"You better be ready partner. Not even I can save you from this fight!"** Draig laughed.

(Well guys? How was it? I can't wait to see your reviews, and your thoughts. Wish me luck guys. But don't think I've forgotten about my other 2. You guys have until New Year's Day to get in 2 more reviews, just 2, for Never Alone, and I'll put out a poll for chapter 9. You guys will decide what you wanna see. Later guys! Read and **Review**!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here! Oh, but sorry, this is gonna be a bit of a filler chapter to go with the battle between dragons. However it will lead into the next lemon chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! Read and **Review**!)

Chapter 2: Battle of the Dragon's

" **Be careful partner. You may have access to the dividing gear, but that doesn't mean that the power you absorb from him will replace the power you lose from his absorption."** Ddraig warned. " **Our gear isn't the original, therefore not as powerful. And remember, he's still got the advantage over you in speed."**

"Yeah yeah. I got it Ddraig. Thanks for the warning." Issei replied. Today was New Year's Day, but it wasn't the exciting beginning to the New Year that you would expect. Today was the day that the Dragon emperors faced off, and not just in a mere practice bout either. They were going all out. This wouldn't be their final battle, however it would decide the current supreme rival between the two, and with the pride of the dragon's at stake, neither Issei, nor Vali, could afford to lose. Especially since Rias herself was watching Issei's battle.

"I've got to win." Issei thought to himself. "I'll show her that she made the right decision when she picked me to be her husband." Out loud, he shouted to her, "This one's for you Rias!"

Hearing her beloved Issei was fighting for her, Rias couldn't help but smile, even if she was worried about him. Akeno saw the doubt in her eyes though, and reassured her.

"Hey, don't worry Rias." Akeno said. "That's our Issei fighting up their. He won't let us down."

"You're right Akeno." Rias replied. "However you're wrong about one thing."

"And what's that Rias." Akeno asked sarcastically. She knew what Rias was going to say.

"He's not 'our' Issei. He's _my_ Issei _._ " Rias said.

"Understood…...Breast Dragon Empress." Akeno whispered to herself.

Putting their focus back on the battle, the Gremory group, as well as Azazel, Sirzechs, Grayfia, and even Milicas, as well as a few other high class Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels, had come to witness the battle. Vali was a bit angry that they were treating the battle of the dragon emperors like an entertainment show, and Issei was feeling the same.

"Hyoudou!" Vali called, stopping the battle or a moment.

"What is it now Vali?" Issei asked.

"What'dya say we take this somewhere a bit more private? These pompous fools are making sport of us dragon's! Let's show em' we aren't their entertainment!"

"Ya know, I actually don't think that's a bad idea! However, I don't think we need to go anywhere. Let's make them move for us!" Issei replied. "But don't hurt them, just scare them off."

"Heh. Still the hero Issei." Vali replied, happy that his rival hadn't changed. "Let's go!"

Together, the Dragon emperors formed a massive energy blast illusion wave, and aimed it straight at the balcony from where everyone was watching. After the launch, only the Gremory Group, Michael and Gabriel, Azazel and Barakiel, and Sirzechs and his family were still present. Everyone else had left via magic circle.

"That takes care of the pest problem." Vali said. "But it's time to kick things up a notch."

"What do you mean Vali?" Issei asked, a bit confused.

"I know that's not your full strength Issei. So I guess I'll just have to bring it out! And we both know there's only one way to do that!" Vali said, with an evil look in his eye.

"What are you talking…..ohhh no. There is no way I'm letting you do that. If you lay a hand on her I swear I'll make this our final battle!" Issei replied, realizing what Vali was talking about. "Besides, I didn't think you cared about that!"

"I don't." Vali said. "But unless she's in danger, you won't use your true power. That's where I need to work on you Hyoudou. I need to free you from her chains!"

"Who are they talking about Azazel?" Rias asked their fallen angel mentor.

"I'm afraid, they're talking about you, Rias." He replied, regretting mentioning the idea whenever the dragon's had first fought.

"Vali knows that you are the key to Issei's power. And even deeper than that, your bust. He's going to use the warning I gave Issei when they first fought to his advantage."

"Wait a second…" Asia asked. "Then wouldn't that mean that Vali is going to try and cut the size of Rias's breasts in half?"

"Correct Asia." Azazel replied.

"I won't let you touch them!" Issei screamed. "Those gorgeous jugs are perfect just the way they are! If you reduce them by an atom, I'll know, and I'll destroy you!"

"Sorry Hyoudou, but that's exactly the reaction I was hoping for! Now I've got no choice, I have to reduce them!"

" **Partner quickly, listen to me."** Ddraig said. " **To be able to use the divine dividing ability, the gear must first have touched the object the wearer wants to divide. If he has, then he never has to touch it again before it can be divided. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"**

"...! Yeah! I got it!" Issei said, a smile returning to his face. "Vali has to touch Rias's boobs before he can divide them! So all I have to do is make sure he doesn't touch them!"

" **You're catching on."** Ddraig said. " **But remember, like I told you, he still has the advantage in speed."**

"Yeah, but there's something I've noticed about that." Issei said. "He's only faster whenever he's traveling at a longer distance. I've been hitting him whenever I move in short bursts. And at close range, I can protect Rias' boobs because Vali is slower when it comes to short distances!"

" **Impressive partner."** Ddraig said. " **Your tactical thinking has improved as well. Now, let's save your wife's breasts!"**

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when you accepted your role as the Breast Dragon Emperor, Ddraig." Issei joked.

" **Say that again partner and I'll reset you here and now, destroying both of our prides."** the dragon warned angrily.

"Ha! You got it partner. Wouldn't want my own gear destroying himself because of my mean remarks." Issei laughed. "But yeah. Let's save Rias' breasts!"

Powering up his jets, Issei barely made it in time to block Vali off from Rias' chest.

"I told you, I won't let you touch them!" Issei said with a quiet fury.

"Sorry Hyoudou, but I don't just have to get to hers to trigger your power. I could divide any off them, and the result would be the same!" Realizing what Vali meant, and using Ddraig's advice, Issei broke the sound barrier each time he moved to protect one of his girls racks.

But it was draining him, because although Vali's goal was to divide one of his girls bust line to bring out his power, he was dividing Issei's power in half during his assault, and it took everything the boy had to keep up, boosting twice over to get back to the power he'd had before.

" **It's almost time to reset partner. I can't put it off any longer."** Ddraig said to him, regretfully. " **You've wasted almost all of your magic. It won't be long till you're running off your life force, and you'll only be at half your power."**

But Issei Hyoudou wasn't finished yet. Once again using his perverted mind to his advantage, to Rias surprise, she found herself enclosed in a familiar looking magic circle, yet wrapped in Issei's arms as he fought.

"Sorry babe." Hyoudou said with a grin. "But I need you. Dress Break, Full Blast!"

Using his finally finished signature technique, Rias' uniform was blown away, leaving nothing left. She was completely naked. She then felt a surprisingly warm gauntlet take hold of her right breast, and then looked to the armoured face of the boy she had taken in, fell in love with, and would always be there for her.

"I told you already silly." she said, smiling, no longer embarrassed with his lewd actions. "If I am the source of your power, then I'll always be willing to be your Switch Princess."

"Thanks Rias." Issei said. "Back at full power Ddraig?"

" **You never cease to amaze partner."** The Dragon said, astonished with his successful plan to recharge without a time limit. " **Yes. We're back at full power!"**

"Then it's time to end this!" Issei yelled. "Xenovia!"

"I'm on it!" she cried. Taking out the legendary dragon slayer, Xenovia threw it with all her might.

"Take it!" she yelled.

"Got it!" Issei said, catching the legendary sword. "Ddraig! Now!"

 **"Transfer!"** The dragon yelled.

"Now…" Issei said, looking straight at an amazed, and surprisingly frightened Vali.

"Ascalon! Dragon Destroyer Slash!" Issei screamed, swinging the balde with all his might. Vali's Armour was obliterated, and he had barely survived the blade's power, but nonetheless, he was KO'd.

"Issei...you did it. I'm so proud of you." Rias told her knight in shining armour.

"Thanks Rias. I did it for you." Issei said, exhausted. "Now, I think…. I need… some rest…" he barely managed to say before passing out.

"Issei!" Rias screamed, worried the battle had been to much for him.

"Don't worry Switch." said an Asia healed Vali. "He'll be fine. He's just exhausted from the battle. But, I've gotta say. He beat me. Looks like I'm the one who needs to train now. Later guys." He said, vanishing.

"Well Rias," Azazel asked her. "How do you plan on rewarding our hero?"

"Hmm…" the crimson princess thought. "I think me and Asia have an idea on how to do that." she replied, looking back at her bishop, whose eyes had lit up like the stars.

"As long as me and Koneko get to help with that." Akeno replied.

"We want to reward our Issei as well." Koneko agreed.

"Oh, alright." Rias said reluctantly. "I guess I still have to share, even after he was supposed to be mine alone." she thought to herself. "At least it's my best friends who I'm sharing him with."

" **Well partner,"** Ddraig said to his sleeping host. " **It looks like you've got a long night ahead of you!"**

(Well people? How was it? I think I can safely assume you guys are already wanting chapter 3! Yep! It's gonna be a four way battle for our beloved hero! Don't worry guys I'll have it out soon. And, for you guys awesome reviews, I'll put out that poll for chapter 9 of Never Alone! It's almost time to guys. Depending on your votes, this will be Never Alone's last ark. I had planned on another, but unless you guys give me the motivation, I can't. This story, and Next Generation will take up all my time. And I really want to do a 3rd ark! Alright guys, enough of my monologuing, Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys liked it! Read and **Review**!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Alright you guys, here it is. Chapter 3 of A King's Fun. Hope you guys enjoy!)

Chapter 3: All's Fair in Love and War

Waking up that afternoon, Issei Hyoudou found it peculiar that he was strapped to a chair, with only his underwear nonetheless, but realized why a moment later. And boy was he happy that he was a king. What the young pervert saw was his beloved Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko, all stripped to where they were in just their underwear.

Rias and Akeno in fact were much more exposed, and their bras could barely their enormous jugs. Issei had long since conquered his mind, no longer experiencing perverted nose bleeds, as they were disgusting, unsanitary unattractive, and just showed his pervertedness more. However with his girls literally offering themselves up like a pizza delivery boy delivering for free, he almost let his mind slip.

"Uh, girls?" the young pervert asked his lovely ladies. "What did I do to deserve this? I mean, I'm all for whatever this is, but why is it happening?"

" **Partner,"** Ddraig told him. " **Now isn't the time to ask idiotic questions. What is that saying you mortals have? Shoot first, ask questions later? Well I think now is the time to shoot. The time for action."**

"It's alright Red Dragon Emperor." Rias said kindly. "I'll tell him what he's in for, and why we're giving it to him."

"We all will." said Koneko. All of Issei's girls were ready to reward their hero for his hard work, but if their king desired an explanation, then it was their job to provide one.

"When you defeated Vali, you made me so proud." Rias explained. "You didn't have to prove to me that you loved me, but you still wanted to, and if defeating Vali showed that, then it tells me that you'll never let me go."

"And you didn't just fight for Rias." Asia agreed. "You fought for all of us when Vali tried to come after us."

"That was just me being lewd!" Issei said. "I guess I'm like how Rias was before. I don't want any other guys touching my girls."

"Yes, but you still did it with love in your heart." Koneko interrupted. "I can be the first one of us to call you a pervert, but it should be obvious to you by now that all of us love you with all our hearts, pervert and all."

"Speaking of which…" Akeno giggled, pointing to the tent that Issei's boxers had become.

"Look who the real pervert is, _Akeno_!" Rias scolded her best friend.

"I can't help it." Akeno replied, with a false innocent tone of voice. "Being around Issei makes me get really hot."

"What do you guys mean 'hot'?" Asia asked, ever the innocent one.

"(Sigh), you know that weird feeling you get whenever you're around a person you feel attracted towards?" Rias began to explain.

"I think so…" Asia replied. "I think it's whenever Issei says or does something lewd. I get really warm in the lower regions, and sometimes I find that my womanhood is really wet, and it's soaked my panties."

"That's the feeling." Rias informed her. "It's called being horny. It's when your body takes control of itself, and your sexual desires can't contain themselves."

"Are we really having this conversation right now?" I mean you guys should already be beyond this anyway!" Issei said, getting impatient.

"Aw, girls, I think our King needs us." Akeno said.

"Akeno is right." Rias said. "Sorry Issei, you've got our attention now."

With the chatter finally dying down, the action finally began. All four girls stripped fully, exposed before the Oppai Dragon himself.

"Now that's a sight _meant_ for sore eyes." he said.

"Well then darling," Akeno said erotically, I suppose more than your eyes must be sore. Let's fix that."

Freeing him from the chair, the girls put him in a new prison, all four of them sitting on top of him while he lay helpless in bed.

"Issei, play with us!" They moaned.

"You don't have to ask me twice girls!" the dragon said, ready to perform his perverted duties. Taking hold of Rias first, Issei latched on to her left breast, squeezing it as if he would never let go. He then took a peak at Asia's ass, first getting a view before grabbing on, on squeezing it as well.

Koneko then made her move, latching her lips on to Issei's, pulling him in for a long, deep kiss. Seeing the opportunity however, Akeno was able to join in on the action, however it would not be Issei groping, or sucking anything. Pulling down his pants, Issei immediately felt the breeze, but it was quickly replaced by a warm, yet wet tongue on his member, and immediately felt himself tense up.

"Akeno…!" he managed to squeak.

"Heh heh." she giggled. "Am I going to fast for you darling?" she asked.

"No…" he replied, still with a mouthful of Koneko. "Keep going…"

The sequence went on for about half an hour, with each girl rotating like it was a set of stations at a preschool. And each time one got around to his fully hard member, with Issei having four different types of mouths sucking his cock, it didn't take long for the girls to break him. However, Koneko felt like something was wrong, that her king wasn't pleased enough with her specifically.

"Issei, I want to be more." she pleaded. "I don't feel like my breasts are giving you enough pleasure."

"Girls...hold on." the king managed to say. However none of the others appeared to hear him. Issei hated to do this to his girls, but he needed to make a point, he had as much duty to please his girls as they did him. And right now, Koneko needed him.

" **Welsh Dragon! Balance Breaker!"**

"Thanks Ddraig." Issei said.

"Hey?! What was that for Issei?" asked an angry and confused Rias. Issei's Balance Breaker had closed his body off from them.

"Sorry girls. But Koneko needs me. It'll only take a second." the boy replied.

"What are you going to do Issei?" asked Asia, confused as well.

"Something I've been wanting to do for a while." he smiled. "Ddraig, lets go!"

" **Boost! ...Boost! … Boost!"** Ddraig roared, increasing Issei's power.

"Now partner!" Issei shouted, grabbing hold of Koneko's breasts, giving all four of the girls quite a shock, yet leaving them in awe.

" **Transfer!"** Ddraig finished. " **Your mind never ceases to halt its perverted activities partner. But this, is something even I never imagined doing. I'll leave you to it."** the dragon said, departing back into the gear. What he had been mentioning, was Koneko's new and improved bust-line. 3 boosts had given Koneko breasts that rivaled even Rias in size. It had also increased her physical stature by at least a year, as she was now as tall as Xenovia.

"Issei… I…" the Nekomata tried to say.

"Ssshhh." Issei comforted. "You don't have to say anything. Know this. I love all of you. And I'll do anything for you, and to protect you. Especially if that means I have better sex!"

"There's the perverted mind of our king." Akeno said, giggling. "When are you going to do that to us?"

"Whenever I feel like it." The king replied. "You guys are already big enough, but if I see fit, you'll be even bigger."

"Speaking of bigger…" Rias implied. "Are you getting anxious Issei darling? If you needed us, all you had to do was ask."

Rias was referring to the tent Issei's boxers had become, and not only had she noticed, but so had the others.

"Heh heh." Issei laughed. "Well I guess I just can't hide from the likes of you four! Yeah, let's get started Rias. I'm getting a bit restless from waiting."

Pulling off his undies, the girls all stared in awe as Issei's full manhood was revealed to them.

"Let the fun begin!" said the Oppai Dragon to his lively companions.

The girls didn't need to be told a second time, as they all threw themselves onto Issei, letting squeeze their breasts to his hearts delite. And while he gave Rias and Koneko a relaxing massage, Akeno and Asia gave him a relaxing double blow-job.

"Ah…" he sighed. "That's amazing girls. Keep...going…"

After a bit, the four switched positions, with Akeno and Asia pleasing their king with their jew like jugs, and Rias and Koneko sucking his cock like a lollipop.

"Alright girls." Issei said after a good half hour of the groups current stations.

"Time for the real party to start. Rias, you'll be first. You are my wife after all."

"Thanks darling. Asia, why don't you help out?" the crimson princess asked. With only one man that all the girls in the Hyoudou household had to share, it didn't take long for there to be affairs among the women themselves, with rules in place of course.

"Okay Rias!" Asia said, happy to be included. "Be gentle…"

After a few moments of mental preparation, Issei slowly inserted himself into Rias womanhood, and after she was used to him, he began to move faster and faster. And as Issei was entering Rias, Asia was getting on top. Lowering herself onto Rias' face, she could never have been prepared for the sensation of Rias eating her out.

"Oh my…." Asia moaned. "Rias, that feels so good…"

Rias herself could barely reply, as not only was she doing her best to please Asia, but she could barely move with Issei dominating her. And as the trio began their session, Akeno and Koneko couldn't just standby and watch. The two began to play with each other, making sure Issei could see them.

"Man.." Issei thought to himself. "If I was living this moment myself, I'd think I was in an anime or something! This nevers happens to guys, especially guys like me!"

Sensing his doubt of their love, the girls stopped for a moment, and they ganged up on him.

"Never doubt that we love you Issei Hyoudou." Akeno said.

"Even being a pervert, that'll never change the fact that we all can't live without you." Koneko added.

"Just like you said you'll protect us, we'll always be there to love you, and heal you when you need us." Asia comforted.

"What about you Rias?" The king asked, a small bit of doubt still in him, that the girl of his dreams really was a dream. However her faced flared, and she slapped him, before slamming his face into her bare chest.

"You fool." she said lovingly. "I told you, your mine, and I'm not going to leave you, I want you with me as long as I can have you. Not only are you my sole pawn, but I love you Issei. Your my husband, mine. My Issei."

"(Sniff), you grrrls re de besta (Sniff)." the boy managed to say, still stuck in Rias's hold, while enjoying the cushiness of her marshmallow soft boobs.

"Then let us prove it to you, and quit talking!" Koneko said, giving him a hard love punch, making him blush.

Returning to lovemaking, Akeno took her turn with Issei next, while having Asia and Koneko hold him down while he and Rias made out.

"Issei…" Akeno moaned. "Yes… let it out! I'll take it all!" she cried, feeling him near his breaking point.

"Hrgh!" the young pervert grunted, clinging to Rias as he released into Akeno. "(Huff), (huff), (huff)…" Breathing hard, Issei was tired. He had done Rias, and before the girls had reassured him of their love, he had done it with Asia as well.

"I know your tired Issei.." Koneko said sweetly. "But please, I need you too. I need my mate as well."

"Alright...Koneko… I'm… ready…" he said. Getting himself ready, Issei lowered himself onto his Nekomata bride, and was glad that he had boosted her features. Not only did she feel no pain, but it was a better experience for him as well, sliding in and out was less of a strain since Koneko wasn't as tight.

Leaning in to kiss her, Issei looked around, and noticed that the others had fallen asleep around him, Asia laying on top of Akeno, who was holding her, and Rias still clinging to Issei's chest as he and Koneko worked.

"Their so peaceful." Koneko said. "Let's try not to wake them." she told Issei softly.

"At this point…" he thought to himself, nearing his endurance. "I might fall asleep before they wake up." he said, groggy. But he nodded to Koneko as to acknowledge her. He knew that she needed him, and she deserved his love just as much of the others. She had defended him whenever Vali had tried to put doubt in his girls minds, claiming that he only loved them for their bodies. He had thought that day that Koneko would be the first to believe his rival, and turn on him. But it had been Koneko who had defended him.

(Flashback, 2 year ago.)

"He may be a gross pervert.." she had screamed at the White Dragon. "..but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have a kind heart! He loves us because he wants to keep us safe! He hasn't even wanted to get intimate with any of us yet, because he still thinks that we all love someone else! But that's not true, we love him. And I know that he loves us just as much. So Vali, nothing you say will ever convince me to stop loving Issei Hyoudou!"

(Present)

That day, he had realized that his girls didn't love anyone else, anyone but him. So it was time to give Koneko the thanks she deserved, as well as the new, if only temporary, body.

"Koneko… I'm… cumming!"

"Issei! Yes!" she moaned, and quite loudly at that. Luckily, the others merely stirred, instantly falling back to sleep.

"Koneko… I love you." the Red Dragon told her. "I love all of you. Thanks, for being my girls."

"Anything...for you...Issei.." she said, as they both fell asleep.

….

" **Partner. Wake up. Their staring at you. I think they want something."** Ddraig said, pretending to be confused.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." Issei said, regretfully, sitting up.

But him sitting up was **not** what the girls wanted.

"Back down you go mister." They all said to him, pulling him back down, as he was to tired to resist.

"OK, back down then!" he yelped.

"What do you four need?" Issei asked, actually confused, and concerned.

"You, of course!" They all shouted. "We need you to be lay with us. Just for another hour or two."

"Not ready to get up yet." Rias said, clinging to him.

"Cat-nap…" Koneko sighed, falling back to sleep on Issei's chest.

"Pillow, don't go…" Asia moaned, the only one still asleep, referring to Issei's arm.

"It'll be more fun if you stay with us.." Akeno hinted, smiling her innocent smile.

"Well, guess I've got no choice!" Issei said to them. "But it's not like I wanted to get up anyway. But, now that we're up, lets at least make laying here exciting."

"I like your thinking my lord." Akeno smiled.

"Whatever." Rias agreed.

" **You've got skills partner."** Ddraig said. **Balancing all four women at one time. But how much harder will it get when a certain obsessive swordsman wants our offspring to come from her? I can't wait to see how you deal with that one."** the dragon laughed.

(How was it guys? Hope you enjoyed it. Xenovia's next! Read and **Review!** )


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey guys. I apologize that this took so long. I hope you all enjoy the blue haired beauty finally receive her wish! Lets begin!)

Chapter 4: The Great Oppai Dragon and his Gorgeous Knight

It had been a week since Issei had last been with any of his girls, and he was seriously feeling there absence. All but Xenovia and Kuroka had gone to the Underworld, as Rias needed them for a briefing about how to properly control their individual powers. Issei had been filling in the time training, while Xenovia and Kuroka went out for shopping trips.

"Ya know," Issei thought to himself. "Rias could've at least left Kiba or Gasper here. Then I would at least have someone train with. Kuroka and Xenovia can hang out and stuff, because they have the same interests. I may love my girls, but female habits and activities, I don't take much interest in."

" **You'll be fine partner.** " Ddraig told Issei. " **This is probably for the best anyway. You need to grow used to not having them around. Vali may be our rival, but he is right. You need to be able to go without the females in a fight. I know you draw power from them, but you need to learn how to master our power without them.** "

"I know Ddraig." Hyoudou said with a sigh. "But you have to admit, when I have them with me, we're infinitely stronger."

" **(Sigh). I don't see how I can change your mind partner. Well, if that's how you feel, I'll tell you this. A certain blue-haired Knight has been feeling left out of your life.** " Ddraig told him, giving the young pervert quite the surprise.

"Xenovia?" Issei guessed. "Hm. I feel a bit bad now for not noticing. You know what, I'm the king here, so I'll make it up to her tonight. The others are gone anyway, and Kuroka is going down for her winter nap when those two get home. I'll have some private time with my beloved knight."

" **Partner, I must say,** " Ddraig told him. " **Your love for these women never ceases to amaze. Even being the world's biggest pervert, you still know how to treat a lady partner, and with a kind, meaningful heart.** "

"Oh stop Ddraig." Issei laughed. "If you of all people get mushy on me, I might not think your the Red Dragon Emperor anymore." he joked.

" **Well that doesn't necessarily offend me, because thanks to you, it's like I never was.** " The dragon shot back. " **Hmph. The only good parts about** _ **this**_ **is that I see my partner, the only person I care about, being with the women he loves, and the shows you provide are quite entertaining.** "

"Wait a minute…" Issei realized. "Oh shit. You can see everything I do. That's kinda embarrassing."

" **Don't think to much about it partner. Just go get ready for tonight. I'll be...rooting for you. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!** " The dragon lord laughed as he returned to the sacred gear.

"Well, I guess Ddraig is right." Issei said to himself. "I wanna make things perfect for Xenovia. I better go get things ready for when those two get back. Kuroka will want a huge meal for when she gets back. And I've got _other_ things to prepare for after that."

 **A few hours later….**

"...Well that was fun." Kuroka said as she and Xenovia entered the warm Hyoudou household after a cold shopping trip.

"I agree." Xenovia said. "Although those boys that tried to hit on us didn't think so." she giggled.

"Well, I better be getting ready for my winter nap. A months worth of sleep can't dream itself away." Kuroka yawned. "...Wait a minute. Where's Issei?"

"Huh, that's odd. He's not training." Xenovia said. "Do you think Rias called him to the underworld?"

"Relax you two." The king said, appearing from the kitchen. "I'm right here. I made you a big meal before your nap Kuroka. You can have some too Xenovia. I'll eat in a bit."

"Thanks Issei." The two said together.

"Our king even thinks of us before himself." Xenovia smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek, making him shine as red as a ruby.

"I'll pay you back for this one my lord." Kuroka smiled, as she began to chow down.

"Consider it an act of love. On the house." Issei replied.

"Thanks Issei." they both smiled, thankful that Akeno had transformed him into a kitchen master.

After the meal, Kuroka said goodnight to Xenovia, gave Issei a goodnight kiss, and retired to her room for a 2 month nap. There would be no rest however, for Issei the rest of the week.

"Xenovia, come here would you?" Issei asked her, waving her to his room.

"Sure, one moment." the knight replied. "Don't get your hopes up girl." She thought to herself. "He probably just wants advice about one of the others." But boy was she wrong. When Xenovia walked into her pervert king's bedroom, she found it decked out, and ready for action. The whole room had been turned into a sanctuary, built for her.

"Issei I….don't know what to say." she began to cry, sobbing tears of joy.

"Then don't say anything." Her king assured her as he held his knight in his arms. "I'm the one who should say something. And that's that I'm sorry. I've been so caught up with Rias and Asia, as well as Koneko and Akeno, that I haven't spent any time with the rest of my girls. Especially the one that wants my kids. You were there for me in the battle with Vali, and when I was getting tired, you were there to help protect the others. You've been by my side ever since you joined our group, and all you've asked in return is me. Well, you deserve it."

"Thank you, my darling Issei." Xenovia smiles at him. "I thought you'd forgotten about your knight, but it seems she was wrong."

"I haven't forgotten about any of you." He said. "I love all of you, now let me show you how much." Bringing their lips together, the two shared a long kiss. Regretfully parting, it was Xenovia who spoke first.

"Issei, let's start. I've been waiting a long time for this. Like I told you on the first day, you can do whatever you want, as long as the desired result is achieved." she told him.

"And that result is?" he joked with her.

"Me with your children inside me fool!" she laughed, giving a him a soft whack to the head. "Sometimes, you can be so impossible."

"Me, impossible?" he smirked. "You're the one who tried to offer me condoms in the middle of 3rd period that day. That was more perverted than me Xenovia."

"Well that was when I only wanted your genes because I wanted children who were strong. I've changed now." she assured him. "I want to bear your children because I love you Issei."

"I know." he smiled. "So why don't we get started?" he asked her, making her face light up with joy.

"I'm all for the idea." the knight smiled back. "But I don't want to go to fast yet Issei. You can play with me if you want."

"That sounds nice." he smiled. "I do love the feel of some squishy gazongas!" Issei laughed. Taking off most of their clothes, Xenovia couldn't help but blush as her king stared lewdly at her breasts, and playfully covered them.

"Hey, don't you dare block me from your beautiful boobs!" Issei said. "All boobs are beautiful, big, small, round, or flat! I don't care! If a woman were to ever feel inadequate, I would use my gear to help them. I know you and the others feel a bit overwhelmed by Rias and Akeno; do you want me to boost them?"

"Hmph." Xenovia giggled, glad that her king cared so much about her. "No, it's alright Issei. They're fine. I like them just the way they are."

"Then there will be no change to their shape." Issei declared. "Now, if you would kindly remove your hands that I may perform my 'kingly' duties."

"As you wish my lord." Xenovia smiled, removing her hands. And as soon as she did, the Great Oppai Dragon found his prey. Issei latched onto his knight's breasts, taking one in each hand. He groped them with care, making sure to savor the pillow like texture of each.

"Issei, yes!" Xenovia began to moan. "Please Issei, give me more, more! I want to please you with my breasts my love." But Issei was already quite pleased. Silently fulfilling her demands, he took Xenovia's left, and began to suck on it.

"Oh...yes!" she cried. "Issei, that feels so good….please….I need more!"

Excited by how much Xenovia was into their love making, Issei was more than happy to grant her requests.

As he finished with her left, he groped it, squeezing a bit more firmly. Then, he attached his drooling mouth to her right breast.

Xenovia couldn't keep calm (not that she was to begin with) any longer. She screamed in satisfaction from the intense pleasure that the love of her life was giving her. Even Kuroka, who was usually unphased by anything during sleep, was stirred. Luckily, she fell back to sleep, and continued her dream about giving Issei the best blow job he had ever had.

"Issei, it's my turn to give you some pleasure." Xenovia smiled, after he had finished 'milking' her.

"But you were pleasing me." Issei told her. "There aren't many things I like more than the feel of a woman's breasts."

"I know." Xenovia said, panting a bit from the session they just had. "But you know what I mean. Besides, I think _**it**_ knows what I mean too." she giggled, referring to Issei's boner.

"Yeah, well…" he started, but it was too late. Xenovia literally tore off his underwear before he could make a move, and was immediately hypnotized by her king's exposed member. "That was my second favorite pair of boxers you know. Those were my Super Trunks boxers, Super Saiyan 3rd grade and everything!"

"First of all, why do have Trunks boxers?" Xenovia asked him. "And second, I don't care which favorite they were. All I know is that your my favorite guy in the world."

"Not that you like many others." Issei whispered to himself. "Whatever."

"Whatever is right." Xenovia said, getting anxious. "Issei, I can't take it anymore. I have to have you inside me, one way or another."

"What do you mean one way or anoth….oh yeeeeeaaaaaahhh…" he groaned. Xenovia had literally shoved his cock into her mouth, and began deepthroating him immediately. The poor boy (actually, this is not punishment, it's heaven. Let me rephrase that. The luckiest boy in the world…) barely had time to moan before his rock hard member was given one of the most relaxing blowjobs it had ever experienced. He literally couldn't contain his excitement, or the amount of pleasure he felt, and released his load into his knight's awaiting throat.

"Xenovia, I'm….cumming!" he moaned, releasing the first of many cumshots he would give her that night.

"Mmmmm." she smiled, swallowing every last drop. "That was pretty tasty."

"You are by far the least modest, and most outward of all my girls Xenovia." Issei laughed. "You may even have Rias or Akeno beat in that department."

"Thank you, my darling." Xenovia gratefully responded. "Issei, I would be happy to let you relive the experience." she hinted.

"Like I was contemplating not going for another round of your amazing blowjobs!" he said. "Hell yeah. But go a little slower this time. Bitch."

"Issei!" Xenovia sarcastically said. "Talk dirty to me like that more often." she smiled evilly.

"That was a test you know." he said, surprised at her reaction. "You know Xenovia, for a former church exorcist, you're pretty demonic when it comes to me."

"Well, I hf wnted you to be by husbnd since de day I found ou you were de Red Dragon Emperor." she said, taking Issei's still rock hard cock back into her mouth.

"That...kind of explains things." he said, beginning to moan as his Knight worked her magic. After another 3 creampies, the two finally decided that it was time for the real work.

"Issei." Xenovia said calmly to her king. "It's time. I want to begin. I know that it will take a long time for me to become pregnant, so we need to start. I want your children inside me my love."

"Then let's start. I won't hold out on you any longer Xenovia." he replied. Pulling off Xenovia's panties, he noticed something. "And you roasted me for my Trunks boxers." he laughed.

"What can I say?" she giggled with him. "Son Gohan is the only other man I love besides you Issei, and he's not even real."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to show you what real love feels like then." he smiled. Inserting his member inside her, Xenovia gasped as the thing she had wanted for so long was finally given to her. "Are you ready babe'?" he asked her, taking one final moment before taking his prize.

"I know it will hurt, but I'm more than willing to go through it if it means being with you my love." she replied.

"That's all I needed to hear." Issei smiled. He gave a quick thrust, and it was done. Xenovia felt a sharp pain peirce her, and instantly was nearly moved to tears. Issei refused to move, instead laying his head on Xenovia's bare chest, until she looked at him, giving him the ok to start moving.

"I'll start slow ok?" the boy told his precious knight.

"Alright." she replied softly, still a bit sore from the loss of her virginity. "I'll tell you when you can move faster."

"Hm." Issei grunted in response, slowing moving back and forth, stroking Xenovia's walls with his member. "She's so warm." he thought to himself. It feels like my dick is in a sauna. This is amazing!" As the Harem King fucked his beautiful lady, he remembered the time when Rias had assigned the two a co-contract. It was a night he would never forget, just like tonight, only tonight was less bloody.

* * *

The contract had turned out to be a female rogue devil, with a horrific goal in mind. She had been solely set on stealing the virginity of the Red Dragon Emperor, before, and I quote, "That bitch of an heir to the throne of the underworld (could) get to it!"

"Um, no offense." Issei had said in response. "But the only rogue's I date, are big tittied nekomata female's(In reference to Kuroka)."

"And although I may want to have my Issei…" Xenovia had said. "I won't let you steal him away from the love of his life, our master. Rias Gremory!"

Even in Scale Mail however, with Xenovia in balance breaker, the demon girl had been a surprisingly tough opponent. She had even managed to knock Durandal from Xenovia's hand, and had also nearly exhausted Issei's power reserves.

"She won't go on the offensive!" Xenovia said, aggravated. "She simply dodges our attacks, and while it is wearing her out, she manages to conserve more stamina."  
"She's somehow draining our energy." Issei panted. "Ddraig, release Ascalon!"

" **On it partner. You have a plan I see?** " the dragon replied.

"Yep. Xenovia catch!" he said, throwing her the sword.

"I've got it!" she said. "Now what?"

"Plant the sword into the round, blade first, while charging your energy! I'll distract her; put all your power into the sword!" Issei cried.

"Alright, got it!" she replied. She began spinning the legendary blade with rapid motion.  
"HAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, thrusting the sword into the ground.

"I will have you inside me, Red one." the she-demon smiled evilly.

"In your dreams bitch!" Issei yelled, angry that she had threatened to take him away from Rias. "You die, now!" he screamed, blasting her, then jumping back to where Xenovia had Ascalon. "Ready, babe'?" he smiled at her, the first time he had referred to her as babe.

"Ready, darling." she smiled, pumped that Issei had showed her affection.

"Alright then. Prepare to die you worthless whore!" Issei screamed. " **Dragon Shift Blast**!" Issei yelled, releasing the energy in the blade, as well as the energy he had secretly been storing.

"Wait. Wait, no! NO!" the she-demon cried, as she was vaporized.

"(Huff), (Huff), we did it Xenovia. Thanks for… Hmph!" he was interrupted as his knight had sealed her lips with his. "What was that for?"

"You called me babe'." she had smiled.

* * *

"That night was pretty fun." Xenovia said, as she and Issei were going at it.

"Wait, did you just read my mind?" Issei asked, surprised.

"No." Xenovia just smiled, and hugged him as the made love. Whispering in his ear, he nearly fainted when she simply said, "Your a daydreamer. You were telling me your memory dream as you were asleep."

"Well, remind me to make a mental block of that ability." he laughed nervously.

"Hey now." Xenovia said, an angry look appearing on her face. "Don't you dare stop now. I want you to cum inside me until I have to be the one to do the work to get more in my pussy. I won't have even the slightest chance that I don't get pregnant."

"Sorry." Issei said sheepishly. "I almost forgot that you said we get to do this multiple times a day!"

"This… may be, pleasurable… my love…." Xenovia scolded him, as he began to regain his rhythm. "But this isn't play, it's work. I will do this everyday, even after I get pregnant. I want to have as many babies as I can with you Issei."

"Well in that case!" he smiled. "Allow me to make sure that we get our work done right the first time!" with that the Breast Dragon Emperor began to move at speeds that made Xenovia nearly climax from the sheer force of his thrusts alone.

"Issei…." she moaned. "It's so good... but your moving…. so fast…."

"And I…. won't stop until…. you're satisfied… Xenovia." he said. "I'll fuck you… until… not even you…. want to make love to me…. anymore tonight!"

And boy did the king make up to his promise. The two had 12 total releases each, that night, not counting the 4 Issei had gotten from Xenovia's blow jobs. At 3 a.m. in the morning, even Xenovia was tired.

"You're… relentless… darling." she panted.

"It's not over yet." he replied. "I've… still got…. one more!"

"Then put it all in Issei!" Xenovia screamed, tired, and nearly losing her voice from the amount of moaning she had done that night. "There better not be a single drop that escapes my pussy!"

"Not.. a … chance!" he replied, confident in his ability. "Xenovia, I'm…. I'm cumming!"

"Yes, yes darling!" she moaned.

" _ **Issei!/Xenovia!**_ " the two screamed, as they both reached their final climax.

* * *

The two woke up that morning to find themselves staring happily into the others eyes.

"Issei…" Xenovia began.

"No. Don't say a word." he said, cutting her off. "I love you, that's all that matters. You may be a bit awkwardly open about our relationship, but I like that about you. It makes it seem like I have someone just as perverted as me, who's of the opposite gender. And I love that you want to have my kids. And I want you to. I want **all** of you to. Xenovia Quarta, never doubt that I love you. Got that?"

"Yes, my Issei." she smiled. The two locked lips, and unable to resist the tone that the kiss had set, began what would be a long day of love making.

" **Well Partner, that was quite the show.** _ **I'm**_ **impressed with your skill.** " Ddraig said. " **But will it be enough to satisfy a certain Phoenix that has her eyes set on us as her mate? Heh he he he ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA! I hope so partner! I hope so.** "

* * *

(Well guys, excited for chapter 5? Issei x Ravel is next. Oh, but I have something planned before Issei gets with Ravel that I'm sue you all will at least be interested in. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And to my DBZ readers, I will have that new chapter posted soon as well. However, I have some news about it. Later guys, and remember, Read and **Review**!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey guys. Wanted to speed up to chapter 5. I know I've been slacking with this one, so my apologies. I think you all will enjoy this one. I will admit it's not lemon, but like I said before, I want there to be a bit more than just Issei having sex with all of his girls. Let's get into it. Hope you all enjoy this one!)

* * *

Chapter Five: From the ashes of Rebirth, Revenge

While Issei, Kuroka, and Xenovia were keeping watch over the world of the living, the remainder of the Gremory Peerage had made the journey to the world below. Rias had taken everyone present to her family's winter home in the Underworld, where Sirzechs was currently doing business with another household, one that Rias and the others were not overly fond of.

"It's been awhile m'lady." Raiser Phenex said smoothly. "Where's that pathetic dragon you picked over me?"

"Insult my Issei again Raiser, and I'll take great pleasure in watching him beat you to a pulp for the second time."

"You may get the chance to see such events happen anyway." Sirzechs laughed. But his word choice confused everyone, even Raiser.

"What exactly do you mean my lord?" The spoiled prince said, still secretly afraid of the mighty Oppai Dragon. "Do you wish for the two of us to battle again?"

"No, the people do." the demon lord smiled. "The entirety of the Underworld has one common hero that they all love. The great Oppai Dragon."

"They want to see their hero in action, instead of just watching his TV show with an actor. They want the real Oppai Dragon." Azazel said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Well what exactly do they want to see?" asked Kiba.

"The people want another Rating game between the Phenex and Gremory Households." Azazel explained. "Whenever Issei interrupted Rias and Raiser's wedding ceremony, and defeated you, Mr. Pompous, the entire Underworld watched in awe. And now that Issei Hyoudou is the Hero of the Underworld, the people see you Raiser, as his Arch-nemesis."

"Wait, they think I'm the bad guy here? I'm the victim!" Raiser moped.

"Wrong, you're the idiot who thought he could steal me away from my Issei." Rias said with a smirk.

"In any case…" Sirzechs added. "They want their hero and his switch princess to battle their hated enemy in a heated brawl. They want their beloved Oppai Dragon to save his princess once again."

"So this is going to be an episode in the show?" Gasper asked, excited.

"More like a live action movie." Asia whispered to him.

"The game is supposed to take place in 2 days time." Azazel said. "Rias, you need to go back up the living world, and get Issei and the others. While the main bout' may be between him and Raiser, this will be a Rating Game, however with no time limit."

"There is a catch for our group Rias." Sirzechs warned his little sister. "The people want their hero to face a great challenge before defeating his nemesis."

"What kind of challenge?" Akeno asked, as the group waited in fear of what it would consist of.

"There are 2 parts to it." Azazel said. "Part One: You will play with half the number of Pieces Raiser has, which leaves you with only eight evil pieces to choose from Rias."

"And the second part?" she asked nervously.

"Raiser gets to do what Issei did in their last battle. He gets one request, which will be granted if he wins."

"I do?!" Raiser exclaimed happily.

"He does?!" the Gremory Peerage exclaimed fearfully.

"I'm afraid he does." Azazel frowned at the group. "So Mr. Phenex, what is your request? Oh, but before you blurt anything out, I'm afraid Mrs. Gremory is off limits. You can't wish for anything involving her. Issei would rather die than let you even touch her."

"Whatever." Raiser frowned. "Fine. I already know what I want besides that anyway. My sister, Ravel, back in my peerage." he said.

"What?!" Ravel exclaimed. "Why me?"

"Because I won't allow any member of the Phenex Household to be a part of that weaklings Harem." Raiser said angrily.

"First of all, you're not father, or mother. You can't tell me what to do. Second, I love Issei, and you can't change that. Third, he's not weak. He defeated you didn't he?"

"With the help of holy water and deals with his gear." Raiser shot back. "I'll show all that no one can truly a Phenex, especially if that's me!"

"Really now pretty boy?" a familiar voice shouted from the shadows. "I didn't know you were so eager for another beating."

"Hyoudou!" Rasier shouted fearfully. The others, except for Rias and Grayfia, were just as surprised to see him. " What are you doing here?!"

"I had Grayfia bring him." Rias admitted with a smile. "You wanted me to bring him didn't you big bro?"

"I didn't expect to see my brother in law so soon though." the Maou laughed. "Good to see you Issei."

"Thanks." he replied. "Now, as for you pretty boy, I won't let you take Ravel from me, or from any of us. I'm going to show the entire underworld that defeating you was no hoax, and that no one, takes anything from the Red Dragon Emperor!"

"You won't be laying a finger on my sister filthy lizard." Raiser stated coldy. "You think there's been a day that's gone by since you defeated me that I haven't hated you? You humiliated me, and broke off a marriage that would've put new life into the underworld, and got off scott free! As for me, I became terrified of Dragon's, and wouldn't leave my room for years. The once great Raiser Phenex defeated by a low-class, reincarnated piece of shit! Now, I can finally have my revenge. I'm gonna take back my sister, and then… heh hehe he ha ha ha…. I'm gonna tear that gauntlet off your arm and feed it to my family's pet. The Immortal Phoenix! Then you'll just be a pathetic human. Oh wait, no you won't because when the sacred gear comes off, you die!"

"You're not gonna beat me you scumbag." Issei replied. "If you think that I haven't gotten any stronger since we last battled, then I'm afraid you're going to be beaten even worse than last time. I won't let you take Ravel away from me, even if she is your sister. Beside's, haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" the Phenex heir asked, growing nervous.

"I may have married Rias for my personal choice, but your mother, Raiser, asked me to marry your sister so that the Phenex Household would still be linked to the Gremory Household, as well as for a public symbol of our bond."

"What!?" Raiser screamed, absolutely enraged by the information. "You insolent little bitch!" he shouted at Ravel. "You couldn't resist a _Dragon_ _dick_ could you?! I should kill you myself!"

"That's enough." Sirzechs said calmly, yet his tone was extremely forceful. "Raiser, you have disgraced my family by insulting my brother in law, and you have gone lower than low to mock your own sister. You're extremely lucky that I'm still going to give you the opportunity to fight for your request."

"Yes… my lord." Raiser said with a quiet rage. "I humbly apologize, and graciously accept your offer of mercy."

"Stop sucking up fool." Azazel smiled. "Know this. Issei may have married Ravel, but he hasn't gotten busy with her yet. And don't ask me how I know, any of you. And, just to give you a fair shot Phenex, I'm forbidding Issei any time with his Harem until after the rating game in 2 days."

"And who gave you permission to give that order Sensei?" Issei asked, becoming almost just as furious, as were the others.

"What did you just call me?" Azazel said, proving his point.

"Whatever." Issei and the girls said together, calming down.

"Hmph. I will defeat you. Hyoudou." Raiser said, taking his leave.

"Not a chance, Phenex." Issei replied.

* * *

After Raiser had left, both Azazel and Sirzechs took their leave as well, leaving the Gremory group alone to discuss the matter.

"So…" Kiba began, the one to break the long silence. "What's the plan?"

"I… I haven't got one." Rias admitted. "Raiser is _the_ toughest we've faced besides Sairaorg. And now we're facing him with only half our entire group. I… I honestly don't know."

"I don't want to go back with my brother." Ravel sobbed. "He's a jerk, I know that now. And I love you Issei! I don't want you taken away from me!"

"He promised that he would rip your gear from your arm…." Gasper whispered.

"Ok, that's enough." Issei said. "One: We're going to win. I'm not gonna let the people of the Underworld down. The Great Oppai Dragon will not fail! Besides, I'm a high class now, just like Raiser. And Ddraig and I have been training to the max. I'm as strong, if not stronger than Sairaorg now, remember?"

"You are. And I'm so proud of you." Rias smiled.

"Thanks." Issei replied. "Now, Two: I love all of you. Ravel, I promise you I'm not gonna let your asshole of a brother take you away from me. Your my wife just as much as Rias. I owe you this, if not more. Now, Three: _**I**_ have a plan to defeat Raiser."

"You do?" Akeno asked, with the entirety of the group surprised to say the least.

"Yes. I do." Issei began to explain. "First off, I'm going to pick our members for this battle. Rias and I are the first picks, as we obviously need our king piece, my switch princess. Gasper, your up next, as your abilities are invaluable. And now that you're able to better control your power through our training, Sirzechs has made it officially legal in Rating games."

"Got it." he replied.

"Good. Next up is Asia." Issei continued. "Your barriers and defensive magic have become the strongest the 3 factions have ever seen. And your healing powers are off the charts. Your our fourth pick."

"Glad to be of use Issei." she smiled, happy to be included.

"Alright, next I need you Kiba. Your speed could be one of the key factors to going against Raiser's own peerage. And you've done quite well in improving your balance breaker time length."

"Thanks bro. I won't let you down." Kiba said.

"Never dreamed you would." Issei smiled back.

"Alright, for the next two," he said, pressing on. "I want Irina, and Akeno. Irina, your wielding of Excalibur has grown to the level of a master, so I trust you'll be able to use it to the fullest without killing our opponent's. Akeno, I need you because not only are you our queen and second most powerful magic user besides Rias, you're the only one besides her that can act as my switch princess. If Rias is injured in battle and forced to retreat, you're the only one able to have close to the same results as Rias in terms of bringing me to my full power."

"Thank you darling, but that still leaves you one short." Akeno replied.

"Wrong. I already know who our final pick is." Issei turned to his wife. "You Ravel."

"Me?!" Ravel asked, surprised at her king's pick. "Why would you want me Issei? I won't be of any help."

"You're so dead, wrong Ravel." he comforted her. "We need you Ravel, I need you. You're a Phenex, just like Raiser. You share his power, even if it is on a smaller scale. The power of the Immortal Phoenix is almost as strong as a dragon Ravel. You could be the key to defeating your brother. Besides, who better to motivate me out in the field than the one I'm fighting to save?" he smiled.

"You know Ravel," Rias interjected. "I had my suspicions of the real motives behind your marriage with Issei; I was afraid you would try and take him from me. But you willingly gave him to me first, and I see now that you are a capable partner for me, with both of us being Issei's first wives. You're not just a good wife, and a valuable asset to the team, but you are a beloved friend."

"She's right Ravel." Koneko added. The whole group was behind her. "We're all here supporting you." they smiled.

"Guys… I…(sob)...I don't know what to say." Ravel said, crying tears of joy. "Thank you all. Issei, it will be my pleasure to fight by my husband's side." she smiled.

"Thanks Ravel." Issei said. "Now, I've got an assignment for the rest of you. There may only be eight of us in the game, but we need help with training. We've got 2 days people. Let's get to work!"

"Right!" the others said.

* * *

" **I've got to admit partner,** " Ddraig appeared. " **Rias my be the one in charge, but you are a natural born leader. I'm impressed with your tactical thinking. And yet again, your love for these women never ceases to impress partner.** "  
"Thanks Ddraig." Issei replied to his dragonic partner. "Now let's beat Raiser, for real this time."

" **I'd like nothing more.** " Ddraig admitted eagerly. " **I've wanted to pound that punk's family anyway. Ever since the day I met the original Phoenix. Arrogant, pompous bastard.** "

"You fought the Immortal Phoenix?!" Issei replied, amazed.

" **And won.** " the dragon said proudly. " **In fact, I was the one who forced him into his third rebirth cycle.** "

"Wow Ddraig. Your pretty amazing." Issei said in awe. "I see now why simply the name of the Red Dragon Emperor was enough to strike fear into the hearts of millions."

" **Let's not focus on my past partner, although I do appreciate your tone of amazement. You've got a fight to prepare for.** "

"Yeah, one that I'm gonna win." Issei said. "I won't let Raiser beat me. I'm not just doing this for Rias this time. I'll show the people of the Underworld that the Breast Dragon Emperor is more than a tit-sucking pervert. And I'll show Ravel that I love all my girls, not just Rias. She may be my wife, but so is Ravel. Oh, and Ddraig, remind me that I need to propose to the others by the end of the year." he smiled.

" **Heh. Can't wait to see you screw that one up Hyoudou.** " the dragon joked in reply.

* * *

(Well guys, how was it? I know you all are eager to see Issei absolutely destroy Raiser, and the hint I left about him proposing to the others probably has all of you [girls included] drooling. I can't wait to get to the battle. And I know that after, you'll all be ready for Issei to give Ravel a special gift as his wife. See you next time guys. And remember, Read and **Review**!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Here we go guys. The beginning of Issei's battle with Raiser. This will be a 3-4 part story, with Part 1 focusing on the other members of the Gremory Group focusing on Raiser's peerage. Let the battle between the Immortal Phoenix, and the Red Dragon Emperor, begin!)

* * *

Chapter Six: The Immortal Phoenix vs. the Great Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions - Part 1

"Alright people." Azazel said to the Gremory Peerage. "It's time to see if your training has paid off. The 8 of you will be called in about 5 minutes. Remember Issei. Your not just fighting for your friends or for Ravel. This battle is being recorded for your show. You have to show the people of the Underworld the power of there hero."

"I know Sensei." Issei replied. "I'm not going to lose. I won't let Raiser take anything from me, and I'll prove myself to the people.""

"Don't worry Ravel." Akeno said comfortingly. "Our Issei won't let you go. He'll always protect us."

"Right." Rias agreed. "Now, it's time people. My brother just called us. Grayfia is waiting."

"Then let's go kick my brother's cocky, evil ass." Ravel said confidently, and glad to have the support of her friends.

* * *

"Alright." Grayfia said to the shortened group. "I wish you all good luck. Make us proud Rias. And Issei?"

"Yes ma'am?" the boy replied.

"We're all counting on you." she replied.

"I won't let you down." he smiled. And with that, Grayfia returned to her post as the game's commentator.

"Alright. Let's go ahead and get started with the plan." Rias said. "Kiba and Irina, I need you 2 focused on the pawns. All eight of them. While Issei may be the best suited since they're all women, Issei's main focus will be Raiser at all times. It will be our job to hold off the others, and cover Issei during the battle. There cannot be any distractions."

"Understood President." Kiba said.

"Same here." Irina replied. "Although I do have on question, how are we supposed to deal with their counters?"

"That's a valid question." Kiba agreed. "If we get countered, that could be our downfall."

"Which is why I have a plan." Issei smiled. "Ddraig!"

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** " the dragon roared.

"Now, let's go!" Issei yelled.

" **Multi-Transfer!** " Ddraig finished. The boost of power gave all 7 of the current group a new ability, and an incredible increase in power.

"My newest technique, and one that benefits us all this time." Issei said happily. "The boost gives the ability to resist any attack, but only once. This includes your own. So if you get countered, you can use the 'Counter-Counter', which is what I'm calling it, to negate your attack, and power through the enemy."

"That's incredible Issei!" Akeno exclaimed. The entire group was impressed. Once again, Issei Hyoudou proved his worth, never failing to amaze.

"Agreed." Rias said. "Alright, time for part 2 of the plan. With Kiba and Irina flanking pawns, I need someone to take on the knights and rooks. It can only be one, or we'll be spread to thin. Gasper, your training has drastically improved, and you've gotten incredibly strong. Your power is similar in level to that of your grandfather Dracula. You are our only option in terms of dealing with the Knights and rooks combined."

"You got it Rias." Gasper saluted. "I won't let you down."

"I know." she smiled. "Now, that still leaves the 2 bishops and the queen. I have to fight alongside Issei against Raiser, so I'm leaving them to you and Akeno, Ravel. Asia, you will provide support to Gasper. With him fighting four to one, you can provide ranged healing, and cover fire from your Barrier. And should he need it, you can transfer him one. Everyone on board?"

"We're ready President!" everyone yelled triumphantly. All except Issei.

"Issei?" Rias said, beginning to worry.

"Heh." he laughed. "Don't worry Rias. I'm ready. Let's go everyone!"

With that, as if on cue, Grayfia's voice came on the loudspeakers for ur field.

"The planning section has ended. The Rating Game will now begin. Best wishes to both sides. Good luck. You'll both need it." She said before dispersing.

With those final words, the Gremory peerage split up. However, a final change to the plan had been made. But it wouldn't be discovered until much later. Meanwhile, Kiba and Irina encountered the pawns, who had quickly gathered near the closest point to the Gremory home base.

"Master Raiser will crush you and your pathetic excuse for a party!" One of the pawns laughed. "The only reason that stupid lizard beat him was because he cheated! Master Raiser will kill him, and then take back that traitor Ravel!"

"You dare insult my family?!" Kiba said. "Issei Hyoudou is my best friend, and Ravel is a beloved companion. I won't let you take them away!" he yelled.

"You'll pay for insulting my Issei." Irina whispered in silent rage. "I'll blind you with the light of Excalibur!"

" _ **Balance Breaker!**_ " The two screamed together. Instantly, with their incredible speed they defeated two of the pawns. Conjuring up, two holy demon swords, Kiba was locked in a clash with one, and Irina was firing off light spears at the other 5. They were barely able to dodge, but while they were distracted, Irina used her angel wings to use the force of the wind to send the pawns up in the air. Kiba had easily won the clash, and had defeated the pawn, and he saw an opportunity to quickly finish. But instead of forming a sword, he instead removed one from a dimension pocket.

"How...How are you this strong?!" one of the pawns moaned in pain. "Because we have one hell of a Master to teach us." The two smiled, referring to Azazel, who heard them, and began crying tears of joy at their praise. "Now, begone!"

With that, the pawns were eliminated, and in about 10 minutes or less.

"C'mon Irina, we better go see what we can do to help Gasper and Asia."

"You go to them. Now that we've got our job done, the last step of the plan goes into action. I'll see you soon Kiba!" Irina said, flying off.

"Be careful." Kiba said after her. "Well, I promised I wouldn't let Issei down, and I'm not gonna break that promise." He said, sprinting off toward the sound of a Vampire's transformation shriek.

* * *

While Kiba and Irina had been taking on the pawns, Gasper and Asia had a bit more trouble finding the Knights and Rooks, until the launched a surprise ambush.

"Burn monster!" one of the rooks cried, trying to insult Gasper. But he had long since overcome his nervousness with Issei's help. He had embraced his past.

"You want to see a monster?" the young vampire said, giving the bully-like pieces an evil smile. "I'll show you a monster. Grrrrrr aaAAAAHHHH!" he cried, transforming. Making sure her eyes were covered, Asia looked away, and promised herself she wouldn't look back until Gasper told her. There was only one person in the Gremory Peerage who could look into the eyes of a Vampire's true form, and not be paralyzed with fear. Issei Hyoudou. And with Gasper having finally unlocked his true form, he had gained enough power to even be able to go toe to toe with Sairaorg. "Prepare to feel pain like never before." Gasper said in his Man-Bat hybrid form. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" he screamed, giving off a bone-chilling shriek. All 4 of his enemies were completely immobilized. Unable to move, they could only watch as Gasper threw them around like rag-dolls.

Coming onto the seen, Kiba almost saw Gasper, but Asia was fast enough to stop him.

"He's in his true form, we can't look." she reminded him.

"I know." Kiba said. "But even with his power, I'm worried he'll get caught up in it."

"He'll be fine Kiba." Asia assured him. "Remember, the only blood he drinks is Issei's, and it's still a reluctant decision for him."

"Raiser Phenex's Queen, eliminated." Grayfia's voice said.

"Nice job Akeno. You too Ravel." Asia whispered.

Recovering his hope, Kiba gave in."You're right. I shouldn't have doubted him."

Meanwhile, Gasper wasn't about to give in to bloodlust, but his stamina was nearly drained in the transformation. The Knights and rooks had begun to move around, no longer terrified, but rather, scared of being hit. But it was wearing off, and they were beginning to fight back. So Gasper had no other option. Returning to his normal state, he unleashed his newest attack.

"Blood Freeze Barrage!" Gasper yelled, his eye unleashing a brilliant flash of light. His enemies weren't frozen in time, but rather, their blood was. Gasper had cut the blood flow throughout their bodies, and even when they were released, they'd be too weak to retaliate, as the blood flow would have to double its travel speed, which could take hours. And besides, Gasper had already transformed himself into his Bat Colony form, becoming nearly 1000 bats at once, and began attacking his frozen enemies. After about 10 seconds, they were freed, and Gasper's barrage stopped. However, they were eliminated.

"Raiser Phenex's Knights and Rooks have all been defeated." Grayfia's voice echoed throughout the arena.

"Nice job Gaspy!" Asia said, giving him a hug.

"I'm proud of you little bro." Kiba said, giving him a light punch.

"Thanks guys." Gasper said, giving a weak smile. "I'm glad I could help."

"You look tired. Asia, why don't you help Gasper out, then he can head over to Irina for the plan." Kiba said. "I'll meet you at Akeno's position."

"Got it Kiba." she said, beginning Gasper's healing session. But at that moment, the words that would make the entire Gremory Group stop in fear, came on over the Arena.

"Rias Gremory's Queen has been eliminated… Issei Hyoudou's Bishop, Eliminated."

* * *

"Akeno, let's do this!" Ravel said, confident that they would win. It was 10 minutes before Gasper had finished his battle with the Knights and Rooks, and Akeno and Ravel were in a heated battle with Raiser's Queen and 2 bishops. Changing into her Thunder Kimono, Akeno smiled in agreement.

"Yes, let the battle begin." she smiled. "I won't lose this time." she said to the Queen.

"Fallen Angel Scum." she scowled back. "Your lizard boyfriend can't save you from me. And mistress Ravel, you will be punished when you return to us."

Burning with rage at her words, both Ravel and Akeno powered up together.

" **You can insult us all you want, but don't you dare insult our Issei!** " They screamed. " _ **Balance Breaker!**_ "

Together, Akeno and Ravel blasted Raiser's queen, but she had a magic counter.

"Fools." she laughed. "You're finished!"

"Wrong." Ravel smiled. "Counter Counter!"

" **Release!** " Ddraig's voice said, signalling the use of the technique.

"What!?" the queen shrieked. "How did you negate my counter?" she cried as she was blasted. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Raiser Phenex's Queen, eliminated." Grayfia's voice said.

"You shouldn't have underestimated us." Akeno smiled. From there the battle had continued on, and Akeno and Ravel were in the lane for victory. But just before they could deliver the finishing blow….

"Did you think I would let you take my queen and getaway?" Raiser said out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?!" Ravel said with fear. "You're supposed to be in battle with Issei!"

"He didn't…." Akeno was nearly in tears.

"Don't worry." Raiser gave a cruel smile. "He's just regretting trying to fool me with his idiotic idea for a back-up plan."

"You know?" Akeno cried.

"Irina made a valuable attempt to hit me with her largest light spear, which would've done major damage…. Had I not given my body to the power of the Immortal Phoenix! With its power, I took no damage from her attack, and instead sent it right back at her. The foolish dragon took the blast for her. I let Rias do her best to heal him, while I deal with you, and my treacherous sister."

"You won't win Raiser." Ravel said, seething with anger. "Issei will defeat you."

"No, he won't. And once I'm done with him, I already told you what will happen. But now, I've got something else in mind. I think it would be hilarious if I raped his 'girls' in front of him as he burned in the fire of the Immortal Phoenix!" he laughed.

"You son of a bitch." Akeno said, her lightning overflowing with power and anger. "He won't let you lay a finger on us. And I won't let you lay a finger on Ravel! Take this!"

Akeno's rage flared, and her lightning erupted in a brilliant flash. But when all was said and done, Raiser's coat had barely been burnt. And on Raiser himself, almost not even a scratch. He simply smiled, and raised his hand.

"Im...Impossible!" Akeno cried. "How are you this strong? You can't be!"

"I told you, you fallen bitch, I gave my body to the Immortal Phoenix." Raiser said, with his cocky smirk. "Now, begone." He unleashed a brilliant blast of fire, giving both Akeno and Ravel a glimpse of his new wings, burning in the fire of the Phoenix. Both of them were caught in the blast, and could do nothing against the blazing power of it.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" They both screamed.

"Rias Gremory's Queen has been eliminated… Issei Hyoudou's Bishop, Eliminated." Grayfia's voice came on.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA!" Raiser laughed. "Now, to deal with the others. Go finish you two." he said to his bishops.

"Yes master." They replied, flying off.

"And so begins the end of Issei Hyoudou." Raiser smiled.

* * *

(Well guys, it's not looking good. Raiser knows about the back-up plan, and has taken out both Akeno and Ravel. Issei seems to be down, and the others are about to be in trouble, dealing with Raiser's 2 bishops. Raiser himself has gained a new body, blessed by the Immortal Phoenix, and is determined to kill Issei regardless of Rating Game rules. But guys, has our Hero ever let us down? I didn't think so. And he's not about to start. Remember guys, Read and **Review!** See you guys in Part 2!)


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey guys! It's finally here! The second part of the rating game. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and are satisfied with the ending of it. I'm so sorry I didn't have this to you guys sooner, I've been really busy with school. Lets get to it!)

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Immortal Phoenix vs. the Great Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions - Part 2

As the others had left to follow their specific orders, Issei and Rias went straight for Raiser. As they flew, Issei noticed Rias's doubtful face.

"You alright babe'?" he asked his wife. "Don't worry, I'm going to win."

"I know that." she smiled back at him. "It's just that not being able to be with you these past few days has taken its toll on me. Azazel didn't want you being distracted from training I know. But why did he tell Raiser it was to give him a fair shot?"

"Because Raiser doesn't want Ravel to lose her virginity to me." Issei replied. "He hates me, and still fears dragon's deep down. He's afraid that if I gave Ravel a child, it would grow to be more dragon than phoenix."

"Ah, I see." Rias replied. "Well, just know that I'm with you all the way."

"I know Rias." Issei smiled at her. "Hey babe'?"

"What is it darling?" Rias asked her beloved. "Nervous about Raiser?"

"No, it's just that, well…" Issei began. "I'm going to be marrying Ravel after this, and we haven't even been officially wed yet. I want to take you on that special date after this game. I still love you the most Rias. You'll always be my number one. If I had to live with only one big-tittied beauty factory, it would be you Rias. Never doubt that."

Barely able to hold back her tears of joy, the Ruin Princess looked her dragon soulmate in the eyes, and said, "I know Issei. I never have. And I can't wait till this is over. I…" but she was cut off.

"Well, well, well." Raiser said. "Look who finally decided to show his ugly dragon mug."

"Raiser." Issei said through gritted teeth. "I should kill you for what you said to Ravel. But there are no deaths allowed here. Be sure to remember that. Not that you were ever going to lay a finger, on my friends!" Issei screamed, charging Raiser. "Ddraig!"

" **I'm on it Partner!** " the dragon roared, equipping Issei in his Scale Mail. " **Balance Breaker! Level 2!** "

"Wait, level 2?!" Raiser said, surprised. "You shouldn't be able to reach that level!"

"Oh, I can go even higher." Issei smiled. "Ddraig!"

" **Balance Breaker! Level 3!** /Balance Breaker! Level 3!" the two screamed in unison. The transformation was a sight to behold. Issei's Scale Mail took on a larger appearance, but appeared to be well balanced. But that didn't include the innumerable amount of spikes covering the armour. His tail had grown to a good fifteen feet, and his green boost jewels had nearly doubled in size.

"What is this power?" Raiser asked, scared. "It's...overwhelming!"

"Think of this as Goku's Super Saiyan 3." Issei smiled.

"Who?" Raiser asked, confused and scared at the same time.

"I...whatever." Issei said, facepalming. "Just know, that my power has quadrupled in this form. Even without Ddraig boosting me himself, my armour now gives me 3 boosts every 2 seconds. And when Ddraig gives me a boost in this form, well, let's just say that it's equal to 20 boost in my normal Scale Mail." he smiled.

"That's...That's…" Raiser whimpered, but then, he started laughing. "...nothing."

"What?" Now Issei was confused. "What do you mean nothing? I could kill you without even breathing in this form!"

"Now that I have this…" Rasier began. And with that, his body was engulfed. In a flame that was stronger than the sun. Contained, but still more powerful than that of the sun itself. Raiser grew 5 more pairs of wings, giving him 12 in total. His hands turned to sharp, harpy like talons, as well as his feet. His face morphed into a half-human, half-bird head. And his back, grew a set of tail feathers that reached the outskirts of his 30 ft wingspan and flame range. "...you can't."

"Rasier?" Rias nearly screamed. "What?! Have?! You?! Done?!"

"Heh he he he he ehe he he he he, aha ha ha aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" the morphed Phenex laughed. "I've been given power. The power of the Immortal Phoenix!"

"Impossible!" Rias cried. "The Phoenix only bonds with the pure of heart! And the Phoenix was supposed to bond with Ravel!"

"My whore of a sister picked the wrong _thing_ to love." Raiser hissed. "The Phoenix, luckily for me, has a deep hatred of the Red Dragon Emperor. Something about sending it into one of it's rebirth cycles."

"Ddraig, you had to piss it off at us?" Issei said to his partner.

" **Don't blame me that the pompous bird thought he could interrupt the ceremony of domination.** " the dragon replied.

"The what?" Issei replied. "You know what, I don't have time to worry about that now. Let's go kick some bird ass."

" **That, sounds fun.** " Ddraig replied happily.

The two engaged in almost a literal war of fire. Issei used his powers as a dragon to breathe fire at Raiser, while Raiser sent his fire at Issei, causing a fire beam struggle. But Issei wasn't planning to let this fight go further than it needed to.

"I have to finish him fast." he thought to himself.

"Ddraig! _**DRAGON STAR KNIGHT!**_ _**Armour Release!**_ " he screamed.

" **Change Star Sonic!** " the dragon roared. With the first part complete, Issei immediately jetted out of the beam struggle, and dug his fist into Raiser's gut, and then unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks, in which Raiser could do thing but take them.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" the Phenex screamed. But before he could even try to counter, Issei began the second phase.

"I'm not gonna let you go any further! I'll take you out right here so that you can't threaten my family any longer! Ddraig! _**RIGID DRAGON TANK!**_ "

" **Change Solid Impact!** "

Gaining back his denser Armour, Issei pushed himself back, almost immediately launching himself at Raiser again. Upon impact, Raiser was blown back, the Phoenix force looking as though it was fading.

"What(Cough, Cough), is this(Blargh!) technique?" Raiser asked, coughing up blood. There was a Light Spear on the ground not far off, but Issei didn't seem to notice. He also didn't notice that Irina was right next to it.

" _ **ILLEGAL MOVE TRIAINA!**_ " Issei screamed. "Ddraig! " _ **DRAGON FANG MONK!**_ "

" **Change Fang Blast!** "

"Oh no you don't." Raiser said. "Phoenix Force ability! Instant Rebirth!"

"What is that?!" Rias asked, growing a bit scared.

"This ability allows me to steal the Life Force of my opponent!" Raiser laughed. "While it doesn't kill them, it completely drains them of magical energy, restoring me, to full strength!"

"To bad you can't us it on me!" Issei shouted. "Ddraig! _**DRAGON BLASTER!**_ "

"Who said I was using it on you?" Raiser laughed. "Your little friend who just showed up and tried to hit me with that Light Spear is a much more preferable target!"

"Who…?" Issei said, confused. But as he turned to look, that confused look turned to a mortified expression. " _ **IRINAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ " The poor angel could do nothing but look on in terror as Raiser launched a flurry of flames at her, that were bigger than any she had ever seen.

" **IRINA! Your counter!** " Rias screamed. But it was no use. She was frozen in fear. Issei looked on, and knew what he had to do. Beating Raiser wasn't as important to him, as protecting the women he loved.

"Ddraig!" he said.

" **Partner, are you sure?** " the dragon asked.

" _ **DRAGON STAR KNIGHT!**_ _**Armour Release!**_ " Issei screamed.

" **CHANGE STAR SONIC!** " Ddraig roared. " **You never cease to show your love for them partner.** " the dragon sighed to himself. " **I'll always admire you for that.** "

It seemed like Irina waited an eternity for the blast to come. But it never did. What did happen, was she opened her eyes, a mistake she immediately regretted. She saw the boy she loved, the one who had been her best friend since they were children, protecting her with his body. She watched in horror as the flames burned away his Armour, and miraculously moved backwards, seemingly draining him of energy. She watched his body collapse, barely able to stand on his feet. She saw him smiling, with tears streaming down his face. She had no idea what he thinking. She had arrived at their battle, and thrown a Light Spear at Raiser, her biggest yet. But he had sent it right back, and it had nearly impaled her. She'd only been in the way. If she hadn't been there, Issei wouldn't be hurt.

"Irina…" he smiled at her, before he collapsed into Rias arms as she reached them after having rushed over.

"What. Have. You. Done?" Rias said. Irina could see the destruction aura radiating off her, her silent rage.

"I...I'm so sorry Rias," she started. "I got here as soon as Issei was charging his cannon's and...and I just freaked out. I'm so, so sorry." but as Rias turned away from her, Irina knew she hadn't heard a word of what she said.

" _ **RAISER!**_ " Rias screamed. " _ **YOU HURT THE MAN I LOVE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_ " And with that, the power exploded. Every bit of Destruction Energy stored up inside of Rias had been released, and soared after Raiser. However, the thing was, he was already gone. But it didn't matter. The wave of pure destruction searched for Raiser's energy, and after finding it, jetted toward the pompous bird's location. The last thing Irina heard before the explosion that followed, was Grayfia's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Rias Gremory's Queen has been eliminated… Issei Hyoudou's Bishop, Eliminated."

* * *

(Well guys. That's it. The next chapter will be the end and conclusion to the battle. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Again, I'm so sorry this wasn't out sooner. Remember guys! Read and **Review**!)


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey guys! Finally, another chapter of Harem King, am I right? Well, if it hadn't been cleared up before, even in cannon story line, it'll be cleared up now. Guy's, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. Whether you've seen it happen and want to see it again, or your watching for the first time, I think we all know that Issei Hyoudou deserves this moment. Let the sobbing (w/ joy) begin.)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Victory of the Dragon, and the Proposals

Issei awoke to find himself in Rias arms, surrounded by all of his friends. He immediately thought to himself, "Shit! Did we lose the game?". But his fear departed whenever he saw Ravel next to Asia and Xenovia.

"Ravel…" he said, finding himself surprisingly weak. "Did we… win…?"

"We won Issei. We won." she said, crying tears of joy. She left Kiba to explain the rest, as Rias was breaking down as she held him in her arms.

"After Raiser drained you," Kiba began. "Rias flew into a rage. Her destruction energy increased to a power that surpass the healing abilities of the Immortal Phoenix. Raiser isn't dead, but he is extremely injured. He was eliminated as soon as the blast struck him. In other words, we took out their king."

"But Issei wasn't the one to beat Raiser." Koneko said softly.

"While that may be true…" Azazel said, popping in out of nowhere. "The people of the Underworld, actually enjoyed that. One of the reviews from the broadcasting studio said that it was great how we switched things up by having the Switch Princess defeat the enemy. And the children loved their hero even more whenever he sacrificed himself to protect his women's breasts."

"Then… I guess that went better than expected." Akeno said with a smile, yet a hint of surprise.

"It did much better." Azazel continued. "Raiser himself is enraged that Rias defeated him. And even more upset that he couldn't destroy you Issei. In fact, he was so upset, that a few hours ago, despite his injuries, he tried to come in here and kill you."

"Wait?" the group said, except for Rias. "He tried to kill Issei?!"

"That's correct." Azazel smiled. "However, luckily for us, Grayfia was more than happy to put him in his place. And even better, Ddraig and the Phoenix had a discussion while Raiser and Issei were asleep. The Phoenix hasn't gotten over his defeat, but realized his pride was unacceptable. He has left Raiser's body, and will soon embody Ravel's."

"That's… great." Issei said weakly.. "I'm so proud of you...Ravel."

"However," their Mentor/Manager continued. "He will not possess her until the conditions of the Dragon/Phoenix pact have been met."

"Dragon/Phoenix pact?" Kuroka asked. "What do you mean? I thought that the Phoenix wasn't over his defeat."

"He's not." Azazel explained. "But the Phoenix agreed not to act on it with the promise that the Red Dragon Emperor and the Immortal Phoenix would bond. And by bond, I mean that Issei Hyoudou is to officially marry Ravel Phenex."

However at this, no one was surprised. In fact, they were relieved by the fact that the agreement was a marriage pact. Issei had been planning on that already. In fact, with that statement, he was ready. It was time to reveal his plan.

"Speaking… of marriage…" Issei said, leaving Rias' arms. The whole room watched him as he stood up, his legs shaking with both pain, and nervousness. "I've been… putting this off. For way… to long. I want to be able to express... my love for all of... you girls, and posing as though...I only have Rias… to the rest of the world... is wrong of me. And I haven't even...officially married her yet. So… I want to… make sure…. that not only do I have… her… but all you… as well… forever."

"Issei?" Rias said, looking up at her man. "Are you…." but she was cut off. Because the great Oppai Dragon was now weakly balancing himself in one knee, and was reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a little black box, and the whole room burst into either tears of joy, cheers, or squeals of happiness. The whole room had been waiting for this. Even Azazel was crying. Issei opened the box, to reveal a golden ring, with an large emerald centerpiece.

"Issei…" Rias said, barely able to hold back her tears. "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Heh. It is." he laughed, tears streaming down his face as well. "This is a small sliver... of my center chest jewel... whenever I'm in my armour. I had Ddraig... release it, so I could put it... into the ring I made."

"You made that?" Rias asked him surprised. "It's… its so beautiful Issei."

"The perfect ring... for the perfect woman." he said. "I've wanted to ask you this since... the day you made me... your servant. I've always loved you... Rias. Will you… marry me?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that for a long time Issei. Yes. Of course I'll marry the man I love." she said. She latched onto him, pulling him into a long kiss, and ending it by shoving his face in between her chest. "There's going to be quite the reward for you tonight I see Issei." Akeno joked, while also letting some tears show.

"I'm… not finished...yet." The Pervert Dragon said, reluctantly leaving his comfortable spoton Rias chest. "Rias may be... the one I had to propose to first…, buts that's because I love her... more than anything. That doesn't mean… I don't love all of you any less. Ravel, you wanted to… be with me after I defeated… your brother the first time. I know you did. I could see it… through you being my manager, Rias and the others… gave me plenty of hints, and you did a pretty… poor job of hiding it… Ravel." Issei smiled, watching as she looked away, embarrassed.

"But… I want you to know… I want to be with you too. I own a Harem… I can do whatever… the hell I want…. with it. I'm its king. So Ravel…" The king said weakly, getting back on his knee, and pulling out yet another box. "...know that I… love you too. I told you before… I need you. We all… need you. Please Ravel… will you marry me?"

At first, the Dragon didn't get an answer. Mostly due to the fact that as soon as he had asked the question, he had been on the ground. Ravel had tackled him, hugging him furiously, while letting out a flow of tears. But after calming down (a bit), Ravel gave her king what he wanted.

"Yes, Issei! Yes!" she sobbed. "Of course I will! The answer will always be yes."

"Thank you...Ravel." He softly laughed. "Now, like I said…. I love all of you. And I'm… the king of this Harem. So I promise all of you girls… I'll have a special ring… waiting… for all of you."

At this, the girls all breathed a sigh of relief. They all loved Issei, with all their hearts. And although they knew he loved Rias, they had wanted him to be with them as well. But his two fiances, began to give him cold stares.

"What?" He asked, a bit scared losing the strength he had started to get back. "I asked! I got what… I wanted, you got what… you wanted! What more do you… want from me?!"

"We didn't get everything." Ravel smiled.

"And we haven't even thanked you yet." Rias added. "We've got a long night ahead of us darling."

"Oh, that…" the Great Oppai Dragon laughed. "I can… get you."

...

" **You did good partner.** " Ddraig said to himself. " **You beat that pompous bird, impressed the underworld, and got the women of your dreams. You deserve a night off. And I think they have a plan for said night. Prepare yourself partner. You may have gotten Rias before, but now she's your actual fiancee. This is going to be… a new, experience. Heh heh ha ha ha ha ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"**

* * *

(Well guys? Enjoyable? I hope you all were in tears with this chapter. I certainly was as I was writing it. Next time on A Harem King's Fun: Rias and Ravel. Issei's two finances, and canon wives. There are more obviously, but these two were the first. Ravel "marrying" Issei even before Asia. I hope you all enjoy. And remember, Read and **Review!** )


	9. Chapter 9

(Hey there guys! Thank you all so much for being patient with me. I'm finally out of school for the summer, so unless I'm with my friends, practicing my guitar, or on vacation I will be writing for you guys. You all have been waiting for a decent lemon, and I think you guys deserve this one. I hope you all enjoy it.)

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Married Trio

"So…" Akeno said to the rest of the girls. "What do you guys wanna do now that we've been banned from leaving our rooms for the night?"

"I don't think face-timing for the entire night is entirely interesting, and it's gonna make the phone bill skyrocket." Irina said through her computer screen.

"Agreed. I think I'll just play a bit of Final Fantasy 14." Xenovia said as she, Irina, and Asia all blacked out on Akeno's screen.

"Anybody else have a fun idea?" Rossweisse asked from her side of the computer.

"No, video games sound good." Koneko said. "Hey Kuroka, want to play Dragon Ball Figh…" she began, as she blacked out as well, leaving Akeno, Ophis, and Rossweisse to themselves.

"Huh…" Ophis sighed. "I wonder what Mommy and Daddy are up to?"

"That's not any of your concern right now honey." Rossweisse said to her.

"Beside's." Akeno smiled. "It's not just 'Mommy and Daddy'.

* * *

In Issei's room, things were much more active. As soon as the group had returned home, Rias restricted all the girls to their rooms for the night, refusing to explain why. But, all the girls knew why. If you missed our last episode, Issei has officially proposed not only to Rias, but to Ravel. So things are about to get a bit hectic in the room of your favorite Oppai Dragon.

"You ready Issei?" Rias asked her fiancée.

"I've been ready for this day since I first saw you Rias. I never thought this day would come." The king smiled back at his bride-to-be.

"Then you better be glad it did." Said the dragon's second lover. "Because we've been waiting to. So sit back, and enjoy." With that, Ravel slipped of Issei's pants, so he was down to only his undies. Rias pushed him back so he was lying on the bed, and the two began a long kiss. Ravel sat on Issei, his undies the only thing separating Ravel's womanhood from his manhood, and began to rub his hidden cock with her pussy.

"Uhh…" Issei moaned. "Ravel, that feels so good…" he said, his member getting harder with each passing second. However Rias, not wanting to miss out on the action, stuck her hand underneath Issei undies, and grabbed his dick, making the young pervert tense up.

"Rias…!" he cried.

"Shhh…" she commanded him. "Let us please you darling. It's ok. You're with me now. I won't let anything hurt you my love." She gripped him harder, and began to massage his rock hard member. Ravel stopped grinding on him, and began to do the same. Unable to contain themselves, they pulled his boxers, finally revealing the delicate, 8 inch manhood that was sprouting up like a tree from Issei lower waist.

But before either woman could move, they found that the king himself couldn't be contained any longer either. He grabbed their breasts, and began to squeeze.

"Issei, you know if you wanted us, you just had to ask." Rias said, moaning as Issei groped the two.

"I don't need to ask for anything." he said, beginning to suck on Rias left breast. "I'm the king here. I can do what I want. And speaking of doing what I want…"

He pulled Ravel close to him, and exposing her womanhood, began to finger her eager pussy.

"Oh, Issei…" the young Phenex groaned in pleasure. "Yes! Please, keep...keep going!"

"Anything for the two of you." he mumbled, occupied with sucking Rias enormous jugs. After a bit, he transferred his fingers to Rias' pussy, and his mouth to Ravel's awaiting breasts. The action he was providing caused the last 4 inches of his member to grow in.

"Ahh," Rias groaned. "Issei, your doing so good...oh, fuck! I'm going to cum!"

But he'd been waiting for it. Rias warm juices squirted from her womanhood, and she fell back, her legs numb from pleasure. Ravel was screaming in ecstasy from the pleasure Issei was giving her breasts, and she began lactating vigorously. But the two weren't content with just getting. They were more than willing to give. After Ravel had her first orgasm of the night as well, the two bride's of the Oppai dragon managed to get up, and pushed their fiancee down.

"What are you two up to?" he smiled. "You know I… Oh, SHIT!" he moaned. The two had formed a triangle with their lover. Rias had wrapped her mouth around Issei's awaiting member, with Ravel lifting up her other end and eating her out. Ravel herself had positioned her womanhood over Issei's face, and he was licking his lips in anticipation. "This is gonna be fun."

He began to lick Ravel's pussy rapidly, thrusting his tongue in and out, tasting Ravel's walls.

"Oh, god…" Ravel moaned. " **Issei Yes!** That feels soooooooooooo gooooooooooood! Keep going, I need more, more!"

And more he gave her. The dragon emperor ate his bride out until Ravel's body began convulsing. Her juices squirted out, and Issei devoured every last drop.

"Ravel, I didn't know you were a squirter?" Issei smiled. But he couldn't contain himself for long either.  
"I think I might… ohh, god! Rias, I'm gonna…!" he said out of nowhere. Rias had begun to deepthroat Issei's member, and she'd taken its length into the back of her throat. And when Issei burst, Rias was there waiting. His seed poured into the back of her throat, and she milked his balls for all they were worth. After she finished swallowing his huge load, she licked her lips, and whispered in his ear as he finished eating out Ravel.

"It's time darling. I need you Issei. I want you to give me a baby. We're going to have a lot of babies Issei. Promise me we will. That you'll turn me into a walking baby factory." she pleaded with her king.

"I promise Rias." Issei said, giving in. "I promise to have so many kids with you that even my whole harem won't be able to tend to them all when it's complete."

"You better... add me... into that promise to... Issei…" Ravel said, still weak from Issei munching on her pussy.

"You bet I am." he smiled. With those words, he positioned himself in front of Ravel's soaking slit (He told Rias that if she waited, he'd make it worth her while).

"Issei, it'll be my first time…" she admitted.

"Are you sure this is what you want Ravel?" her king asked her. "There's no going back."

"I'd never want to." she said, giving him her blessing to enter. She moaned in pleasure as Issei moved his pole deeper into her wet snatch. As Issei reached her hymen, he motioned for Rias to move on top of Ravel. Rias positioned herself so that her pussy was grinding upon both Issei rock hard cock, and Ravel's soaked pussy, and began to passionately make out with Ravel, so as to distract her from the pain that was about to spread through her body. In one quick motion, Issei thrusted himself forward, claiming another one of his girls virginitys. Rias's make out session helped keep Ravel distracted, but she still let out a whimper as Issei drove himself through her body. He played with Rias' ass while waiting for Ravel to get used to his member inside of her, and for the slight bleeding to subside. And after a few minutes, she was more than ready.

"Issei…" Ravel moaned as Rias attacked her lips and breasts. "Faster…. Fuck me hard Issei! I want you to cum in my pussy until it's overflowing!"

"Ravel…" he moaned in response. "Uhh… you're so… tight… it feels... so good!"

"That's it Issei!" she cried out as he drilled her. "Deeper, go deeper! I want you all the way in! Fill your bride's pussy with your seed!" The dragon grunted in response. He gripped Rias' ass, using it as leverage as he went deeper inside of Ravel's slit. Each push in made Ravel feel overwhelmed with pleasure. Each pull back made her nearly weep with fear that her beloved's member might exit her entrance. Each time he pushed further, her body released a wave of her juices, unable to contain the pleasure that Issei was giving her. And with Rias' playing with her breasts while nibbling on her neck with passionate makeout sessions in between, Ravel was caught in an endless loop of pleasure that she hoped she'd never have to leave.

However, even the great Oppai Dragon had a limit. Feeling himself near his final release, he forced Rias aside, and laid his head on Ravel's orbs of comfort.

"I'm so close Ravel." he grunted. But she grabbed him, and pressed his forehead against hers, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Issei… I don't want it… to end…!" she wept.

"Ravel…" he said comfortingly. "I promise you I will never leave you. If you ever need me, know that I'll always have time for you Ravel." he continued to grunt as it came closer. As he achieved his final climax, his member stiffened, and there was no stopping the torrent of pleasure that he began to fill his fiancee with.

"Ravel…. I'm…. cumming!" he shouted.

"Inside Issei! Inside!" she screamed back. "I want all of it… give me everything!"

His balls released the fluid they were holding, and an intense heat built up within Ravel's womb. She screamed in pleasure as her man's seed filled her completely. But, overcome with pleasure, she was unable to remain conscious, and blacked out as Issei finished sowing his seed within her.

"I'm impressed." Rias smiled. "She took everything we threw at her." but she noticed her beloved's state. The boy was tired as well. "You're not going to leave me hanging are you darling? After what you promised me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it Rias." he smiled. As he pulled himself out of Ravel, she groaned and grabbed him. She was still unconscious, but a feeling of emptiness crept over her body as Issei departed from her. Her body reluctantly released him, unable to produce the strength necessary to resist his course of action. As he removed his cock, cum leaked from Ravel's numb pussy.

"She looks so hurt." Rias said. "I almost want you to put it back in, but my needs must be met as well. Sorry little bird. There will come another time."

"Rias?" Issei asked her out of nowhere.

"What is it Issei?" she replied, confused. "Something wrong?"

"I love you Rias Gremory." he smiled. "More than anything. I love you more than the distance to the edge of the universe and back. I will never ever stop loving you, and you will always be the woman I love most. Never doubt that I love you Rias. I may be your king, but at heart, I'm still your slave Rias. You've captured my heart in a cage and have destroyed the key. You mean everything to me Rias. If you wanted me to give up everything, even my dream of being a Harem King, I would do it, for you Rias. But I see the tiniest hint of jealousy still in your heart. What will it take to prove that I'm yours Rias? I'll do anything."

"Issei… I…" the crimson princess was taken aback. She hadn't expected such a confession from him. But she knew he was right. All she needed to give, was an explanation.

"Issei Hyoudou, you think I only started loving you after you became my servant?" she smiled at him. "My love for you was there whenever you were still nothing but a pervert longing for the touch of a woman's breasts. I watched you everyday from the balcony. I saw all of your exploits and attempts to sneak a peek at women. But I also saw something beneath the hard shell that is your perverted nature. I saw a man who would do anything for his friend's, a loyal son, and even dating Raynare, you showed faithfulness to the woman you were with, turning a blind eye even to me. Yes, I know when you were watching me while I was up on the balcony of the old student building. I've loved you always Issei Hyoudou. I will always hold a bit of jealousy when the man my heart has fallen for is with another. All I can ask you to do to repel it, is to keep showing me your love for me. You've proved your love for me countless times. And I enjoy it each time you do. Keep showing me your love for me Issei. And know this Issei Hyoudou…" she said to him, making an angry face, then shoving his face deep into her bare chest. "You will never, be able to love me more than I love you."

"Btt." he replied from his position in her chest. (Translation: Bet.)

"Did you just talk back to your master?" she grinned. "That deserves some punishment. I think that's enough of my chest mister." But as she pushed him away, his temper flared.

"Don't think for a moment that you can tell me what to do here." he growled, but he made sure to let her know it was playful. "I'm the king here. If I want to lay on my bride's chest for a whole year, I will. Your resistance, now _**that**_ , is cause for punishment."

"Apologies my lord." she smiled. "I spoke out of turn. Please, continue with my breasts as you would."

"No, I do think you were right to push me away from your chest, because it seems the action has aroused and reenergized my lower half." he grinned evilly. "And it needs your attention."

The Red Dragon Emperor pushed his Queen's face toward his stiff member, and her soft, warm, moist mouth and tongue wrapped around his head. She began to bob her head up and down, but to Issei, it wasn't enough. He ran his hand through her thick crimson hair, and pushed her head down so that her mouth reached the bottom his enlarged pole. Rias felt the tip reach the back of her throat, and push through down to her esophagus.

"Rias…!" Issei moaned. "It's so warm, you're mouth...it's so good!" She couldn't reply, only continue to wriggle her tongue around his member while his pre-cum dripped out of her mouth and crept down her throat. "I'm gonna… aaahhhhh!"

He released a torrent of cum at full blast. It took everything Rias had to keep her mouth shut while Issei's cum poured down her esophagus. As Issei pulled his cock out of her mouth, slight strings of cum shot from his head, and Rias caught them on her tongue.

"That…" she grinned. "Was delicious."

"You're as bad as Xenovia." he laughed. "And we're not even done yet."

"Not even close." Rias said. "Issei, my pussy is aching, but don't put it in yet. I want you to _destroy_ my ass."

"Whatever you say babe'. I've been wanting to try anal. And now I'll have your anal virginity as well." he replied, flipping her around. He spread her cheeks out, taking in a gorgeous view of Rias asshole. It would soon belong to him.

"Be gentle at first Issei." she said softly. "Not even you have penetrated this part of me before. I want to savour it."

"Anything for you Rias." the young pervert said to his queen. "This is going to hurt a bit."

She gasped as Issei rubbed her untouched back entrance with his hard cock. She moaned loudly, as if giving him the signal to enter. And he did. She cried out as his member went deeper and deeper into her anal doorway. She felt a bit of blood trickle out.

"It's… tight...Rias… so tight!" Issei gasped. Her back walls squeezed him, and he nearly came from the pressure. He let himself rest on Rias' back, and took hold of her breasts in his hands, squeezing them hard. Rias' ass gripped his cock like a vice. Never before had either experienced a feeling anything like this, it was overwhelming. The pressure and grip on Issei's dick, and the weird intrusion to Rias' back entrance. The two were so overwhelmed that they both came together in ecstasy. After a bit of recovery, Issei felt himself shake in pleasure as he managed to remove his cock from Rias' ass.

"That… was something different." he sighed as he laid back.

"Agreed." Rias replied. "We're going to have to practice that so we can get used to it. Right now though, let's stick with doing what we know." Issei couldn't agree more. Rias sat upon him, grinding on his cock for a moment, before finally inserting it into her soaked clit. The two knew exactly what to do, and Rias immediately began bouncing on Issei's dick while he helped push her with his hips, and pulled her back down by gripping her breasts.

"I love these jugs…" he grunted. "They're so amazing. The best boobs in the universe."

"And they're all yours darling." Rias moaned. "Your switch. I'm your Switch Princess Issei! Drive your cock into your princess!" He could do nothing but comply with her request. He flipped both of them over, putting himself on top while Rias was face up on the bed. She grabbed onto him as he thrusted deeper and faster, digging her nails into his back, and screaming in pleasure.

But all good things must eventually come to an end. Issei felt himself getting close to his release, and tried to warn his awaiting fiancee. But she already knew. His cock had grown incredibly hot, and she could feel it expand as she gripped it between her walls.

"Hurry Issei!" Rias screamed. "Put the baby inside my pussy! I want it right now! Cum for me, please Issei!"

"Almost... There… Rias!" he grunted, quickening his thrusts as the build up became to much. "I'm… I'm cumming!"

" _ **RIAS!/ISSEI!**_ "

* * *

" **Partner.** " Issei heard Ddraig voice say. "" **Partner.** "

"What is it? I'm up, I'm up." he replied, groggy.

" **Actually, you're still asleep. I needed to talk to you alone.** " Ddraig said. As Issei rubbed his eyes, he realized he was back in the flames, with Ddraig's true form, the form of the Red Dragon Emperor, before him.

"What did you need? Is it important? Are we in danger?" he said, worried about what the Dragon had to say.

" **Partner, you never change.** " The Dragon chuckled. " **No, you're not in danger. I brought you here so that I could tell you how proud I am of you. You have become one of, if not the strongest host I ever had. You've been one of the few not to indulge in the power of Juggernaut Drive, and have achieved greater strength because of it. And you have been the first to have the most contact with me out of all of my hosts. You ask for my advice on much, and we truly work together in partner fashion. I've grown used to your need of your women, and I now am able to tolerate it, although it is still strange to me. I seem to have become accustomed to the name I have received because of you. I've been many things Partner, feared, hated, respected, despised, coveted, worshipped, but never loved. Until now. You've brought about a new experience for me, and that is rare. The name 'Breast Dragon Emperor' has a nice ring to it now that I have this experience with you partner.** "

"Ddraig… I" the boy replied, nearly in tears.

" **Shut up.** " the dragon commanded. " **Let me finish. You went from a weakling who could barely stand my energy without needing to have it drained, to a warrior who has been regarded by even my past hosts as the greatest Red Dragon Emperor. I'm proud of the warrior, and man you've become. So, I have a gift for you, and a present for both Ravel and Rias. When you made love to Ravel last night, the Immortal Phoenix was transferred from your body to hers. You'd been hosting it until such time. That is our gift to Ravel. My gift to Rias, is a Sacred Gear.** "

"Wait, you have another Sacred Gear other than the Boosted Gear?" Issei asked.

" **It has been residing within the gauntlet since it was first forged. In fact, it has not been used before Rias wielded it the first time. Whenever she was brainwashed by Loki. The Gear is the secret 14th Longinus. The Boosted Brace. It's smaller than our Gauntlet, and my consciousness does not reside within it. However, it holds the same abilities, but on a smaller scale, as we do. You saw it. The Scale Mail armour whenever you battled her. The way her gauntlet was shaped. But, it also holds the ability to summon us whenever the weared wishes, and can also bring them to us. I plan it to be Rias' bridal shower gift.** "

"Thanks Ddraig." Issei smiled, tears flowing. "That means a lot to me. Thank you, for being with me through it all. And I appreciate your approval of mine and Rias' wedding."

" **Partner, if you weren't marrying that woman, I'd be disappointed, and furious.** " Ddraig laughed. " **Now, my gift to you. This.** " An orb appeared in front of Issei while Ddraig looked down at him. It glowed a vibrant red, the same shade as Rias' hair.

"What is it?" the boy asked, confused.

" **My soul.** " Ddraig said. " **Partner, I see no other host as great as you ever appearing for me. When Albion and myself were imprisoned, we were given one chance to escape it. If we each found a suitable host, and were willing to give our lives, our souls, for that host, then we are to offer our soul to that host. Should you take my soul and accept it's presence within your own, then the Boosted Gear will shatter. You will no longer need it. All of my power, will be in you. Your Juggernaut Drive will no longer be a transformation, and will not consume your life or magical energy.** _ **I**_ **will be your Juggernaut Drive. And we will be able to switch between our two bodies at will. You will no longer be limited to a lifespan. You will be immortal. And although I realize that you wouldn't accept immortality due to eventually losing your women, I give you a solution. Offer a portion of your immortality to them. And since its immortality, you can offer as much of it as you need due to the concept of infinity's laws. Partner, I wouldn't be offering you this if I saw even the slightest bit of unworthiness in your heart. But in you, there is not a sliver of unworthiness. Partner, I ask, no, I beg of you. Accept my soul, and combine it with yours. There will be no other like us.** " The boy simply smiled. He'd heard every word the Dragon spoke, listening intently, thinking over every detail. And he knew what his answer was. He spoke no words, and he cupped his partner's soul in his hands, then forced it into his chest.

* * *

Issei awoke with a start. Ravel was sleeping soundly, gripping his arm with her head nestled in his neck. He felt his member still hard inside of Rias (he was amazed at how it managed to stay like that), with her smiling, resting on his chest, staring into his eyes as he awoke.

"Did you rest well?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I did." Issei smiled. "We need to have a meeting later. I have some things to address with everyone."

"I heard a keyword in those statements." Rias smiled, pulling him in for a kiss. " _ **Later**_."

"I can deal with that." The boy grinned.

* * *

(Well guys? Enjoy it? I'm excited to see what you guys think of the plot expansion with Ddraig's soul. And don't worry. I've held out on the lemons long enough, so the next few chapters will focus on lemons between Issei and his Harem, as well as an addition to it I'm sure you all have been expecting. Next chapter will cover current members of the Harem, Peerage's {Rias/Issei respectively}, and an eventual new member will be introduced. I'll save the lemon victim[s] for next chapter. ;) Later guys! And remember to Read and **Review**!)


	10. Chapter 10

(Finally here guys! Chapter 10 of Issei's sexual exploits and adventure's. Apologies for taking **soooooooo** long, but it takes a while to make you guys happy. And I think you all will enjoy this chapter. Oh, and remember how I said there was gonna be a new member to the Harem? Well, I read you guy's reviews, and ya'll are jumping the gun with Leviathan and Sona. There's someone else I had in mind first. So, I hope you guys enjoy!)

* * *

Chapter Ten: Terms of Service

"So Issei, what's this meeting about?" Irina asked him energetically. The Gremory Group had been surprised to get a call for a family meeting at the Hyoudou household, and one that Rias had called urgently. So they were all anxious to know the reason for the call.

"I called this meeting because me and Rias have been talking about a few things." Issei informed them. "Nothing dangerous, just note, that after this meeting, you all will have been informed about changes coming to both mine, and Rias' peerage."

"So, who's the new addition?" Kiba blurted out.

"How did you…" Issei asked, surprised he'd known.

"You had that look in your eye whenever you feel like you're about to add another additional woman into your Harem." Kiba smirked.

"Well, thanks to Kiba's spoiling, you all know the surprise. I'm receiving another addition to my Harem. And I think you'll like this one Kuroka, as she was in Vali's section of the Chaos brigade with you before you joined me. Now, she's following suite." Issei explained.

"Someone I know?" Kuroka said, a bit shocked. Only other woman in Vali's team other than me was…" But she was interrupted by someone teleporting into the living room.

"Good afternoon darling!" Le Fay Pendragon shouted as she wrapped her arms around Issei.

"Le Fay?!" The whole group except Issei shouted in confusion.

"You all look surprised!" The witch smiled innocently. "I guess that means you hadn't told them yet, is that right Issei dear?"

"Well, not exactly what I expected, but definitely a nice addition for my plans of affair." Akeno said aloud.

"We may be surprised, but that doesn't mean you're not welcome Morgan." Rias told the witch, who was then hugged by Kuroka.

"Hey, Little Witch Academia, haven't seen you in almost a year!" the mature nekomata smiled at her friend.

"Same to you Mittens!" Le Fay said, hugging her back.

"So, you finally realized that it wasn't going to be enough just being a fangirl huh?"

"Yeah, if I don't pick up my game, then I'm never going to have the Sekiryuutei's children." Le Fay admitted, sending the church trio flying at her.

"You're not going to get to have them before we do!" They said in unison.

"Glad to see you could make it Morgana." Issei said, taking her into a hug after the church trip retreated.

"Glad you invited me, darling. I'm ready and willing to serve. Now, tell me, who out of these women is a part of our group again?" Le Fay asked, confused.

"Well, everyone here not including Kiba and Gasper are a part of this Harem. That means we've got Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, and Orphis. And now, you. That makes 11 women. I'll have to add another soon; I don't like odd numbers."

"I might know a few people..," the witch smiled.

"Hate to be the one to break up the happiness of new additions to your Harem Issei…" Gasper interrupted. "But there was something else you wanted to talk to us about, right?"

"Yeah. There is." He replied. "Boosted Gear!" But as the words should've triggered his gauntlet, none appeared.

"Issei, what's going on?" Rias asked, worried, as the others were in shock. "You don't have the Gear anymore! Has Ddraig left you?"

" **I'm still here Mrs. Gremory.** " The Dragon confirmed.

"Then where is your spirit residing? You should be held within the boosted gear." Rias asked the Dragon.

" **My spirit resides in the soul of my partner.** " the dragon explained. **When Albion and myself were imprisoned, we were given one chance to escape it. If we each found a suitable host, and were willing to give our lives, our souls, for that host, then we are to offer our soul to that host. Issei accepted my offer, and now our 2 souls are fused. I am no longer bound by the Boosted Gear, although he can still focus his power into a gauntlet if he desire's. Also, he no longer needs to restore his life force. Issei, with my soul inside of him, is now immortal.** "

"Immortal?!" The group cried out.

" **Yes. However, luckily for you all, the boy can transfer his immortality to all of you, since his immortality extends to involve the concept of infinity. He can make all of you immortal, without losing his own immortality. However, this only extends to lifespan, not combat power. Only my partner is truly immortal.** "

"However, I can transfer it temporarily." Issei added.

"So, Issei can't die?" Gasper asked. All of the women cried out in joy, and Irina jumped into Issei's arms.

"Now you can't leave me!" She cried into his chest.

"Irina, I'd never leave you anyway. In fact, I made you a promise that I would never leave you." Issei said. "You know, it wasn't just me and Ddraigs new bond that I had to tell you all about. I made the entire church trio a vow. Asia you're my Queen piece. Irina, you're my Angel. And Xenovia, I told you I'd stay with you and Asia forever. So, I've got something for you all."

"Issei?" Irina asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Issei, are you…?" Asia said, nearly in tears, with a huge smile.

"Issei, I…" Xenovia started.

"Hush, all of you." Their king interrupted. "I told you before you didn't have to say anything." The Red Dragon Emperor got down on one knee for the third time. "I should've done this for Asia a while ago, but I'm going to do it now so all three of you can experience it. Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shudou, will you marry me?"

" _ **Yes!**_ " The church trio screamed with joy, tackling their new fiancée. Each of the three began showering him with kisses. After a bit, they allowed him to get up, and finish explaining the news.

"I didn't just do that on a whim. I planned that. That's because me and Rias have decided to split the two of our peerages. There will be a divide in our group. We're all still family, and everyone can remain living at my house, but there is change to the groups. Rias will go first in her picks."

"To begin, my Queen is still Akeno, and my Gasper is still my Bishop. Kiba will remain as my Knight, and Rossweisse will remain as my rook. I will need to look for other special pieces, as others of you are transferring to Issei's Peerage." She explained.

"What about your pawns President?" Kiba asked.

"I'll still be fulfilling that duty." Issei said. "I will remain Rias' 8 pawns, and plan to stay that way forever. I have my own peerage, and I'm her king in a different way." He smiled.

"But he is still my servant. And I won't let anyone else, even his own conscious, have total control over him. He's **my** Issei." Rias said with a pouty face, hugging said boy intensely.

"As for my peerage," Issei began. "Asia is my new Queen, and Le Fay will be my first bishop. Ravel will be my second, and Xenovia and Irina will be my two Knights. My rooks will be Koneko and Kuroka. I have no pawn pieces as of yet. Ophis will remain neutral, as she is the Infinite Dragon. Irina, I know that you want to remain an Angel and a part of Michaels group as his ace, so I'm having him and Lord Sirzechs figure out a way to let you take in my evil piece without turning into a devil."

Everyone seemed to be satisfied with the new arrangements, and after pieces were transferred save Irina, everyone retired to their rooms for the remainder of the day. However, a certain trio took it upon themselves to "straighten" their room, as they had plans for later that evening.

After dinner in the Hyoudou household, and after checking with the Queen of the house, Rias Gremory, the church trio sent an anonymous invitation to the current head of the Hyoudou Harem.

"The 12:30 worship service?" Issei asked. There was a pause.

"Church Trio/ **Church Trio**." Both Dragon and Host said at the same time. The young emperor journeyed to the trio's shared room, but when he opened the door, he did not find their room, but the three of them sitting in their Birthday suits on a bed in bright white void.

"Welcome darling." Irina said first. "We thought we'd get comfortable before you arrived. Is that alright?"

"Of course it's alright!" His perverted side said, excited. "Nothing better than being comfy! Especially if it means getting to play with 3 pairs of gorgeous gazongas! But, where are we?"

"The four of us are in the room Michael created for Irina so she could mate with you without falling." Xenovia explained. "She needed to be a participant in this as well. It will be her first time with you."

"So, we're doing this?" Issei smiled.

"We'd be very confused and angry if we weren't." Irina said.

"Issei, you're going to be our husband now as well, so we're going to make you feel special, together." Asia said. "Please, let us release the tension in your body. Let us do the work, you've done more than enough for lifetimes."

"A king's work is never done, but I will do my best to please the three women I did just ask to be my wives."

With that, the Great Oppai Dragon removed all his clothing, save his boxers, as well. The girls swooned over his toned body and physique, and began rubbing their hands all over his body. Irina felt his legs, Xenovia caressed his shoulders and back, while Asia massaged his chest and arms. The boy groaned as the three women released the tension flowing throughout his body. He laid back on the bed within the room, and wrapped the trio in his arms, Irina in his left, Xenovia on the right, and Asia on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. As they laid on him, he began to massage them as well. He let Asia rest on his chest, while he moved his hands to Irina and Xenovia's breasts, caressing them with care.

"So soft and plush…" he thought to himself. The two women moaned as he continued, eventually taking Xenovia's into his mouth, and sucking gently.

"Issei…" she moaned. "Please, don't… stop…."

"Issei darling, it feels so good…" Irina agreed.

Asia watched in curiosity, but she wasn't content with just staring. Then, to her luck, she felt a bulge in Issei's lower region. She looked back, and felt the newly formed tent in his pants prod her ass. She smiled, and looked back at the three below her.

"Good, they're still distracted." She thought. "I won't accept second place today. I will be with my Issei." She turned herself around, with her mouth at Issei's waist, and her pussy now, unbeknownst to the others, in Issei's face.

Asia quietly pulled his underwear back, and gazed longingly at the her prize that bulged in excitement before her. She couldn't contain herself. Tearing yet another of his pairs of DBZ undies, she rendered him fully nude, somehow, without any of the three noticing. That is, until she forced her fiance's cock down her throat.

"Hmph!" Issei gasped as he pulled away from his new position at Irina's chest, but was surprised as he hit a wall.

"Issei, you don't have to be so hard on my pussy." Asia said, as she came up for air, before returning to bobbing for cum. The king stared at the beautiful sight before him. His petite Asia, helping herself to his member, and her round ass and wet pussy right in his face. His mouth watered, and the two other members of the trio looked at Asia with evil smile's.

"Nice move sister." Xenovia thought to herself. "But two can play at that game." Irina was thinking similar thoughts.

"No matter how many battles you win Sister, I will be the victor in the end." The Angel thought.

They looked at each other for approval, and then turned back to their hypnotized lover, as he drooled looking at Asia's pussy. Xenovia quickly pulled him into a kiss, while Irina grabbed his hands and forced them to grope her breasts. The boy's mind went numb, unable to balance the quick process at which the three women gave him pleasure. He simply let his body be a tool that they put to good use. But as his mind wandered back to Asia, he felt his member heat up.

"Asa, mm a boght t cmm!" He winced as Xenovia kept his lips and tongue locked with hers. He felt Asia's tongue cool around his dick like a snake, and then it came. His cock exploded inside of his precious Asia's awaiting mouth, and she moaned as thick loads of his seed flowed down her throat.

After she finished swallowing every last drop, she used her legs to force Irina and Xenovia away from the man she loved, and then gripped his face with her legs, pushing him into her sacred area.

"Issei, please lick my pussy." She pleaded. "It's so cold, I need something to warm me up."

"Anything for you Asia." The pervert replied. He shoved his tongue deep within her slit, and bobbed his head as he pushed in her.

"Yes Issei!" She screamed. "Just like that! Don't stop my love, right there!"

But as Issei at her out, the other two used that moment to present themselves as a challenge as well. Irina pulled Asia up, so that she was sitting up on Issei's face. She locked her into a full Nelson grip, and began to passionately make out with her, rubbing her breasts, and devouring her tongue. Xenovia however, decided to get Asia back for her trick, and took using Issei's member a step further. She rubbed his cock until he became hard again, and then, she sat down on it. Not letting it intrude into her pussy, but allowing it to invade her ass.

"Mmm!" Issei moaned as his enlarged member penetrated Xenovia. He was locked, unable to resist, and Xenovia held his arms down, and Asia's succulent pussy kept him from speaking.

"Be calm my Issei." Xenovia whispered in his ear. "It's going to be alright. Beside's, Irina will be the first to have you truly inside of her, she hasn't had the opportunity yet. But, rest assured my king, **I** will be the one to receive the more prominent portion of your seed. I can feel that we're close Issei. Just a few more pushes and we'll be there. And you do want a baby, don't you?"

He nodded his head as he continued to lick Asia's clit. He forced himself not to cum, he wanted Irina to experience him first, as Xenovia had promised. He withstood the onslaught for a decent 15 minutes, before Asia came on his face, and he felt himself get hotter while Xenovia continued riding him. He got out from under Asia, and was ready for the main event.

"Alright Xenovia, that's enough." Issei commanded. "I think it's time we get down to business."

"As you wish, darling." She said, removing his cock from her with an audible pop. "Irina, it looks like it's time."

"I've been waiting for this along time Issei." The lovely Angel smiled nervously. "I've loved you since we were kids."

"Then I've clearly been neglecting you for far to long." Issei admitted. "Let me fix that." He went to grab her breasts, and she let him move his hands around, caressing them. She felt a sensation like she'd never felt before.

She looked to her wings, and saw that they weren't flickering from white to black. So, she pushed him further, forcing his whole head deep into her chest.

"Ths s o wsme!" The Harem king shouted from his spot in her bosom. "Yr bbs re d bst Irna! Thyr s sft lke a blnkt, nd rnd lke rbs f sqshynss! I lve thm!"

"Thank you Issei my love." She said happily. "I'm so glad they're to your liking. Please Issei, play with them as much as you like."

The king did not decline her offer. He began to suck on them, and when I say them, I mean Issei Hyoudou literally pressed the two orbs together and and took both of Irina's nipples into his mouth.

"Aahhh! Issei, that feels so good!" She cried out. "Oh, thank you Lord Michael! Waiting was worth it!"

The Dragon suckled on the Angel's two mounds and drove her nearly to the brink by beginning to please her sacred area as well. He moved his hand between her legs, and drove past her panties, moving them aside. She moaned in ecstasy as Issei fingered her. She felt pleasure, but there was pain as well, and she showed it, causing Issei to pause.

"Irina, are you ok?" He asked his Angel.

"Issei, this isn't just my first time." She explained. "We Angel's aren't allowed to think impure thoughts. You know what that means? I never… I've never been able to please myself. The only way I could would be to think about you doing things to me, and that would cause me to fall. This… this is my first everything."

"Then I'll make it everything you've ever wanted." The king replied. He took her left breast into his hand, groping it, and continued fingering her pussy with his free hand. He then kissed the Angel, catching her off guard. After a minute, she kissed back, and let her tongue explore her lover's mouth.

But she didn't want to simply be pleased. She wanted to make her beloved Issei feel good as well. So she did the thing she'd been wanting to do for a long time, and had come to this room just to think about. She pulled away from the kiss, and pushed Issei from her.

"Irina…?" He started, confused, but it didn't last long. "What are you… aaahhh, aaahhhhhh…" he moaned. The Angel had taken his hardening member into her mouth, pushing it all the way down her throat. Asia had shown her the technique she had used to deepthroat Issei, and she felt confident enough to try the same thing. Irina let her tongue wrap around his dick, and felt his warm pre-cum slip from the head. It tasted wonderful to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and bobbed her head back and forth to maximize the amount of pleasure she gave him.

The other two members of the trio watched hungrily, and when Irina moved to Issei's waist, they could no longer contain themselves. Xenovia pulled Asia into a kiss, and it began. Asia groaned as Xenovia rubbed her breasts, and Issei looked over at them. Again, his mind went numb, unable to comprehend the actions that were going on in the room. He barely felt himself release in Irina's mouth. As she swallowed his load, she let his cock pull out of her mouth with a pop.

"He's turned into a blank slate." Irina laughed. "Maybe I can make him return if he needs to take control, especially when I do this…" The Angel let him fall on top of her, and put his hands o her breasts. Then, she took his still hard member into her hand, and let it prod her pussy. That got the Dragon's attention.

"Wha…" the dragon said, coming to once more. He looked at the current state of the Angel on top of him and his current position underneath her. His mind nearly exploded from pleasure. He forced himself to at least try and remain calm. "Irina… you're ready?"

"My darling Issei…" the Angel began. "You've been my best friend since we were children, but even then I saw something more in you. I got to see you when you were just a sweet innocent boy, and it was then that I realized that I wanted you to be my husband. I made my decision a long time ago that it would be you Issei Hyoudou. When you became a devil however, I was crushed, thinking that I couldn't be with you if I planned on being a member of the church. But when Lord Michael gave me this room, I was overjoyed! Now, the day I've been waiting for my whole life is finally here. I don't care that you've been with some of the other's before me, because I know that Rias is the woman that you love most. So, I knew that I wouldn't be the first to get to you. But now, you're all mine. Issei, I'm ready. Please, take this Angel and make her yours."

"Irina…" the boy smiled with a few tears. "... As you wish… my Angel." The Great Oppai Dragon gripped his Angel Fiance's ass, and she gripped his back. He then gave her one last smile, before the pure Angel's virginity was taken from her by the man she loved.

"Ahh…" she moaned in pain, having her hymen torn. The Dragon waited patiently for her to give him the ok, holding her as she got used to the feel of him inside of her. "Issei…" the Angel said softly. "You can… start moving… now…" the Dragon complied, and began to thrust into the Angel's soft and warm, yet gripping vice. He moved faster than she expected, but instead of causing her pain, this time it was Irina's mind that was numbed. She moaned louder than ever, and threw her head back in pleasure as Issei worked his way inside of her. After a bit, she felt the tip of his dick prod the entrance to her womb.

"Issei…" she moaned. "Release it inside me… I want to have your children my love…"

"Just a… little bit… more, Irina!" the boy promised. He groped her breasts hard, and pulled her into a kiss. His tongue explored her mouth, working its way towards her esophagus. Her tongue did the same, and she let her arms wrap around his firm body. She squeezed his ass for fun, but is was too much. The boy groaned, and after another minute, finally exploded.

"Irina… I'm cumming!" he screamed as he let his semen flow inside of her.

"Yes darling… put it all inside! I want it all Issei! Yes!" she screamed with him.

She groaned as the two fell back on the bed. She moaned sadly as he pulled out of her.

"No!" she pouted. "Don't leave me!"

"Irina, don't be selfish." Issei smiled back at her. "I have to let my other two women have a turn as well. Got it?"

"...Fine." she said, her face still pouty. He kissed her cheek, and she moved to where Xenovia and Asia were currently pleasing each other in a 69 position. Xenovia was the first to see her, and immediately let off Asia and rushed to Issei's arms. Asia made her own pouty face.

"Xenovia! That's not fair! I didn't know!" she pouted.

"Snooze you lose sister." Xenovia grinned. "The Dragon is mine for now." The king smiled, and winked at Asia, who gave her silent(yet still pouty) approval.

"Alright my love." Xenovia said eagerly to the man she loved. "We've done enough foreplay. Let's get the real work started immediately. I told you, we're close. This could be the last push we need to make a baby Issei."

"I want you to be right Xenovia, but I think you're just eager to be a mom." The young pervert smirked. "But, for your sake, I'll give in to your demands. Let's begin."

"You know…" The swordswoman said as she lowered herself onto Issei's reenergized cock. "I heard about your promise to Rias and Ravel, to turn them into walking baby factory's." she whispered in his ear. "You'd better add me to that list."

"Ahhh…" the boy moaned as he slid into her walls. "I suppose… I have my work… cut out for me… don't I… Xenovia…?"

"Damn right… you do…" she agreed as she began to bounce up and down on his dick. "I won't rest until I've drained you of every last drop of seed you can muster. And since a male's body create's seed, that won't be happening anytime soon."

"Well then, I guess we'll be doing **this** a long time won't we?" the Dragon smiled.

"Correct." Xenovia gasped in response. She moaned as she felt Issei plunged deeper inside her as she bounced, but soon enough, he wanted more control.

"Issei!" she groaned as he flipped them both over, and pounded her until she was a ecstatic mess of pleasure.

"Xenovia… I'm… getting close!" Issei moaned after a few minutes. "You're so… so tight and warm! It's too much!" The pleasure sent a shiver up his spine, giving him goosebumps, and the chill caused him to rear back, almost pulling out of her, but she grabbed him and pulled him right back in.

"If you pull out..." she whispered in his ear, digging her nails into his back as he continued. "...Each time you near your climax with any of the others, I will steal it from them. You will only give _**me**_ your seed for an entire year. And you wouldn't want them to suffer like that would you?" The boy shook his head no as he continued, barely able to make grunts as he neared his final climax.

"Good, now… pound me into oblivion!" the swordswoman screamed.

And that he did. After another 3 minutes, it was simply a bomb at the end of its fuse.

"Xenovia… I can't hold it back!" Issei yelled.

"You had better not!" she moaned back.

" **Xenovia!/Issei!** " they both shouted as Issei released in Xenovia's awaiting womb. After a few minutes, Issei removed himself from her, and she grumbled quietly, crawling towards Irina and Asia, who were in the middle of a pleasure session of their own.

"There you go sister." Xenovia said to Asia. "He's all yours." she crawled onto Irina, and fell asleep on her chest pillows, too tired to move from Issei's barrage of motion.

"Go." Irina smiled. "I'm a bit tired too. Have fun with our king."

"Thanks Irina." Asia smiled, and crawled towards Issei, who was staring at the endless sky of the white void room.

"Issei?" she asked him as she laid down on his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "Something wrong?"

"No." he smiled. "I just never imagined a perverted guy like me getting overwhelmed by women who actually love him. It feels like a dream. I just hope I don't wake up anytime… ow! Asia what was that for!"

"For being so selfless and doubting yourself and us." she pouted as she stared into his eyes. "I hate it when you do that. This **is** real, whether you want it to be or not. I love you… my darling Issei. If you need me to prove it again, then why didn't you say so? I'm always happy to show I love you." The boy smirked, and kissed the blonde haired maiden that had forever changed his life by showing him what true love and friendship looked like. Without her, he'd never have been able to tell Rias that he loved her.

"That would make me happy. Asia, You know I love you right?" he asked her.

"Of course I do." she smiled. "How could I ever doubt it?" She kissed him again, and she let him push himself inside of her. She moaned through the kiss as a shiver of pleasure flooded her body. She felt him began to thrust in and out, in and out. And the only things she could think of, was that she was very happy that Issei had saved her from Diodora Astaroth, and that she was finally going to marry the man that made her whole.

They parted their kiss after a few minutes, and stared into each others eyes as they made love. Issei could feel the pleasure overwhelming his body, but he tossed it aside, thinking only about how much he loved Asia. How much he needed her. And that he would vaporize anyone who dared hurt her, if only her feelings. He remembered their three legged race, and how they'd won the event. How happy she'd been to have been with him, and at that moment he swore to himself.

"She's a light to me. And I will not let that light go out." he thought to himself. "Whatever it takes, I will not let anyone her hurt, and will do everything in my power to make her happy until the end of time. All of them. I will make them all happy, keep them all safe. But that's the thing. Most of the others can take care of themselves. And I know you can too, but… you… if anything were to happen to you, and I could've stopped it, I'd never forgive myself. I love you too much. I swear Asia, I will never leave you. I'll never let you go. And if you ever need me, I'll be there. Ddraig!" he shouted aloud.

" **Partner?** " The Dragon said, as Issei slowed to a halt, confusing Asia. But, she'd seen something like this happen before, so she simply smiled, and waited.

"Ddraig, I'm forming a spirit bond, and I need your approval." Issei said, keeping his eyes locked on Asia's.

" **A spirit bond hm?** " The Dragon said. " **Well then, I suppose I can assume who it's for. You should've known you'd already have my approval for this. Go ahead partner.** "

"Thanks Ddraig." he replied.

"A… spirit bond?" Asia asked her beloved.

"Asia, a spirit bond is a bond that cannot be broken, it's impenetrable. There is no removing it, it lasts forever." Issei smiled as he explained the details.

"So, what does it do?" she asked him.

"The spirit bond is like a link." Issei continued. "The person that creates the bond chooses who they want to be bonded to. Once the bond is formed, the two can communicate telepathically even if they are seperated. The bond also allows either participant to instantly appear at the location of the other, no matter where they are. But, there is a part of the bond that makes it both dangerous, and extremely powerful. When the bond is formed, the person who the creator of the bond chose to bond with, cannot be harmed. They cannot be injured, become ill, or die. The creator of the bond is vulnerable, but they make their partner practically immortal. The only way to kill the invulnerable participant is to kill the creator of the bond. And even if the creator is injured, the other participant will not suffer the same injury, they will simply know that their partner is in danger and hurt."

"So, you want to make a spirit bond, with me?" Asia asked, surprised by this information.

"Asia, Ddraig has made me immortal, when I wouldn't have lived as long as any of you due to Juggernaut Drive. Koneko's healing sessions have only been prolonging the inevitable. Now, I can't die. But I can't let myself outlive all of you. And the only way to insure that is to share my immortality. But that doesn't prevent any of you from dying in battle. And I can't have that. I won't let anything hurt you Asia. So, with the power of a spirit bond, you can't die as long as I'm alive, and I can't die."

"And there's not a catch or anything?" Asia asked.

"The only thing that has to happen to form a spirit bond is for the two participants to make love. If the bond is between to people of the same gender, than the bond can simply be formed through a blood transfusion." Issei said.

"Issei, I… how are you so kind?" the maiden said, in tears.

"Because I love you Asia. I love all my girls. And I won't let anything happen to you."

After finishing his explanation, the boy returned to making love to his woman, with the added process of forming the spirit bond.

"Issei…" Asia moaned. "You're… you're pushing against my womb…"

"And I'm gonna go even further!" he grunted as he thrusted faster, pushing deeper and deeper as he moved. Asia groaned in pleasure as Issei continued his assault. She thought back to their first time together, whenever he had boosted her body so she wouldn't feel any pain. Now, he was making her immortal, and she'd get to spend all eternity with him. Tears of joy flowed down her face, and she wrapped her arms around him, gripping him as tightly as she could, planning on never letting go.

"Issei… yes! Don't stop! Don't stop!" she moaned. But even with the Dragon's power, even he couldn't contain himself. In a final groan, sounding more like a Dragon's roar, Issei deposited his seed within his soon to be bride, the woman he chose as his Queen piece, and finishing the ritual to create the spirit bond.

"Issei… I… love you…" Asia said, as she fell asleep on his chest as he rolled them over.

"I love you… Asia… I'll always… protect you…" the King moaned as he fell to slumber alongside her.

* * *

From the darkest depths of Hell, a figure watched in agony from a crystal ball as the Red Dragon Emperor made love to the woman he was obsessed with. His eyes were forced to remain open as he was stretched apart by ropes that bound him.

"I swear, I will get out of here. I will kill you Issei Hyoudou. And I will take Asia from you. And I will make you watch as I rape her in front of you. Then, when you've been reduced to a soulless corpse after watching me steal her from you, I'll behead the Dragon." Diodora, even in all his pain, laughed until his lungs shattered for the millionth time, then stitched back together. "I will have you Asia Argento. You will belong to me!"

* * *

(Well guys? Enjoy? I hope so, because my little cliffhanger with Diodora won't be happening for quite a while. I did the Raiser ark, and per you guys requests, I'll stick with Lemons for a while. But, because this one took so long, I'll go ahead and give you guys next chapter's pairing. We're long overdue for a solo chapter, and I believe that Koneko Toujou has deserved this one. After that, will be her sister Kuroka. Also, I will be posting a note in Dragon Ball: Next Generation soon. I'm begging all of you to read it, as it involves the future all my stories, and will bring some timeline info to life. Please review this story to confirm that you'll read it. It's important. Well guys, once again, I hope you enjoyed, and remember to Read and **Review**!)


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Ok so since this is apparently the only one of my stories that gets read any more, which is sad, thanks guys, I have to post all the information on this story since everybody didn't even bother to look at Next Generation before I deleted it. I just wanted to let you all in on this info, since this is huge for the future. I want to explain to you all my timeline plan with stories, that way you all can understand the reason for my actions.

I believe I've said this before, but Next Generation is supposed to be my main story. That is still the case. The plan however, is to finish all of my other stories before beginning this one, or in this case rebooting the plot. This story is a current failure in my eyes right now, not because I don't think it's good, and I couldn't continue, but because I didn't stick with my timeline. Or my original plans for the story.

Once all of my other stories are finished, and I've finished the main timeline for this story, Dragon Ball: Next Generation will have two new branch offs. The first is Stories from the Future, in which I'm going to create a new Future Timeline where the characters from Next Generation are involved.

The second, is Across the Multiverse. Across the Multiverse will be a one chapter story that takes place a year after the events of the main Next Generation Timeline. Once it's finished, it will branch off into the next parts in the series, which will be seperate stories, that I will post in order. Take note, all Across the Multiverse Arks will take place in Crossover stories, as they will involve the future of all of my other stories. Each Ark will take place in one of my stories from before, save one.

The Final Ark of Across the Multiverse will be my final story that I ever publish, and will be the longest. I plan it to be over 200 chapters. The Ark, Dragon Ball: DxD. You heard me, and no, this will not coincide with the timeline from A Harem King's Fun. It will be a DxD timeline all it's own, crossed over with Dragon Ball: Next Generation.

I realize that I'm not finished with all of my other stories yet, but I'm getting to that. Guys, the majority of my readers come from A Harem King's Fun, which I think is kind of sad. But, regardless, I like the story to. However, it will eventually come to an end. That's just the way things are. And so you guys no, most of my other stories are going to contain lemon. Most, not all.

So, let's get to the timeline and how things are gonna work from here. (Note: I do not have specific dates.)

First: Delete Dragon Ball: Next Generation, as the current plotline is not coinciding with the actual plot I had made. I've already done this mind you, but no-one knew about it since no-one read it anyway. That was where I originally posted all this info.

Second: Finish Yu-Gi-Oh!: You're Never Alone. I've been saying this for a while, but it needs to happen. By the end of this year, this thing is gonna be finished. If I have to stay up till 11:59 on New Year's Eve, so be it.

Third: Finish Zelda. This is gonna be one of my longest stories, so it'll take a while. But it's gonna get done.

Fourth: Finish Harem King. Again, all good things must come to an end. This isn't gonna be a story I drag out to a hundred. I'll probably finish it around chapter 30 or 40. That's still a long way off though, so y'all got time.

Fifth: Publish, then Finish the Spider-Man story I made a note about. That's gonna be another long one to.

Sixth: Post a New Yu-Gi-Oh! Story. This will be the story that has an ark in Across the Multiverse.

Seventh: Publish the new version of Dragon Ball: Next Generation. Before, this however, so really this is eight and that will be seven, I will post a prequel story called Dragon Ball: Next Generation- Special Episodes and Movies. I'm going to do Movie sagas for the story there, and the special episodes will be Origin stories of the main characters of Next Generation and Solo Episodes.

Ninth: Finish main story for Next Generation.

Tenth: Publish and Finish Next Generation: Stories from the Future

Eleventh: Post Across the Multiverse Prologue.

(Note: The following contains spoilers about the Arks of Across the Multiverse, read at your own risk.) Twelfth: Post and Finish Ark 1 of Across the Multiverse - Dragon's of Twilight.

Thirteenth: Post and Finish Ark 2 of Across the Multiverse - War on the Bottleship.

Fourteenth: Post and Finish Ark 3 of Across the Multiverse - The Saiyan and the Spider.

Fifteenth: Post and Finish Ark 4 of Across the Multiverse - Deck of the Dueling Dragon's.

Sixteenth: Post a new story, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Legend of Zelda crossover. Will coincide with Never Alone.

Seventeenth: Post and Finish Ark 5 of Across the Multiverse - The Soul Reaping Saiyan

Eighteenth: Post Final Ark of Across the Multiverse - Dragon Ball: DxD.

Nineteenth: Post Movie Sagas Story of Dragon Ball: DxD.

Twentieth: Finish Dragon Ball: DxD and retire from Fanfiction.

I realize that all of this will take a long time, most likely years. I'll be in or out of college by the time I finish all of this. But, I hope you all will stick with me throughout this, and support me with it. The day will come When Dragon Ball: DxD finally does come to an end, and that will be the day that I retire from Fanfiction, and probably forever. I'll still read it, and I hope you guys write some good stuff to. BTW, this may be the order I want things to happen in, but aside from the final event being Dragon Ball: DxD, things may get a bit out of order. I'll post chapters of different stories randomly, so I may finish a story that was supposed to be 6 before 5. That's just the way life rolls. I'll keep things interesting and have some variety. And guys, I would really appreciate it if you would read some of my other stories, cause I'm really trying hard on those. This one is fun to write, but as I said, it will come to an end. To my partner and the original owner of this story, I apologize for not letting you know I was posting this. I just needed to spread the word about the timeline, and sadly, this was the only way to do it. And guys, reviews aren't something I crave any more, it's really just something I put at the end of all my chapters, but they really would be appreciated. Helps let me write better for you guys. Alright, well, I best be going. Expect Koneko soon. Until then, I hope you guys enjoy all of my writing, and please, remember to Read and **Review**!


	12. Chapter 11

(Well guys, the wait has been long, and I know you all have been through torture while you wait. But here it is. The long awaited chapter eleven, the Koneko single. I hope you guys enjoy this, I took extra special care of Koneko for this one. Let's get rriiiiiiiigghhht into the LEMONS!)

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Nekonapping

"(Yaaaaaaaawwwwwwwnnnnn)..." Issei yawned. "Jeez, training really takes a lot of me, especially now that you two have improved."

"Heh, you're getting better too Issei." Kiba smiled back. "And besides, you're still a ways above me and Gasper."

"I kind of hate to admit it, but Kiba is right Issei." Gasper agreed. "We've got a long way to go."

"Guys, you really just need to learn how to control your individual power boosts. Kiba, your level 2 Balance Breaker is impressive, but you're letting it drain all of your energy to fast. Gasper, your Full-Blood state is extremely powerful, but you aren't using your physical strength to what it could be." Issei said, giving the two advice.

"Thanks Issei. You always give some good tips." Gasper said gratefully. "Well, we better get going. Me and Kiba still have a contract to finish before the ceremony tomorrow. By the way, I can't wait for it."

"It's gonna be one Hell of a few months dude." Kiba smirked. When you get back from your honeymoon with Rias, then it's Ravel, Asia, Xenovia, and then Irina. And you still haven't gotten to the others."

"Well… I kind of had something planned tonight for Koneko." he said, embarrassed.

"Really? She's gonna be so happy Issei!" Gasper yipped. "Well, we'll leave you to it!"

"See you tomorrow at the wedding man." Kiba waved as he and Gasper walked off.

"Well, I guess I better head home. Koneko's about to wake up anyway, and she'll see the note that I left her. Ddraig?"

" **Partner?** "

"How fast can you get me home?"

* * *

"Prrrroooow." Koneko purred as she woke up from her day session nap. "Rrgg." the Nekomata groaned. "It's… so hot. Feel, so warm… Issei, I need… my Issei." Koneko waddled over to the door, but then she saw the note pasted on it. She read it as best she could.

Koneko,

I know I've been distant in dealing with the needs of the others, and constantly training to protect my family. But that gives me no excuse to keep you, or any of the others, waiting. Koneko, I love you so much. I got everyone out of the house at about 4:30. Tonight's going to be just us. You deserve this Koneko. I made you hold off your mating season waiting for me. And Kuroka told me that your about to go into it again. Remember when you, Asia, Rias, and Akeno ganged up on me? And that's when… you know… we did it the first time? I had Michael restore your virginity and erase the fact the you were in that event. I want our first time to be special Koneko. You've met the requirements I set for you. You're 5'4 now, and you a triple B, which is a decent cup size.

I've made you wait long enough. Come to my room, I've got something special for you waiting. I'll give you a hint: You can put it on your finger.

I love you,  
Your chair/Punching bag

Koneko's eyes whitened out, and she crouched into a cat position, going full nekomata form. She pounced right through the door, destroying it, and lunged at Issei's room, which luckily for her, was right across the hall(placed there by Rias for when she did experience mating season a second time). As she burst through the door, she found his arms around her, already waiting for her. The nekoshou embraced him, and as her eyes became their natural color once more, she began to cry tears of joy.

"Issei… I'm… I'm…" she wept, unable to form the words.

"Ssshhhh." the Dragon said, comforting her. "There's no need to say anything. I needed to do this with you. Koneko, you've been so patient waiting for me as I went with the others, I… gck!" the boy grunted as the nekoshou's fist slammed into his gut.

"Let me finish next time." she said, tears still coming down, yet a serious frown on her face. But as quickly as she was angry, she returned to his arms, weeping. "I don't care that you went with the others before me. I know you had to propose to Rias anyway you dork. I'm just happy that your with me now, and you can divert all of that perverted side to me, and me only. I'm so sorry that I've been so mean to you before, I just only wanted you to divert that side of you to me. I love you so much Issei."

"I know Koneko. I know." he replied, letting go, and getting down on one knee. Again, the Red Dragon Emperor brought out another black box, and opened it up to reveal a ring clad silver, with a bright shining amethyst jewel the center piece. Koneko's favorite color, purple.

"Koneko Toujou, will you marry me?" Issei asked her. His face was immediately attacked, his lips specifically. As their kiss ended, she brought her lips next to his ear.  
"Yes." she whispered. She pushed him onto the bed, and climbed on top of him.

For a few minutes, she simply laid on his chest, letting his arms wrap around her and hold her as she rested her head in his neck. Her tail wrapped around his arms, and he rubbed her ears, listening to her pur softly as she rested. They did this for a long time. Almost an hour. They both nearly fell asleep, but Issei knew that if they did, Koneko would have to wait longer for her next season. She realized this as well, and sat up on Issei's waist, looking directly into his eyes.

"Issei. I'm ready now. I can't wait anymore. Not even Kuroka could stop me now. I need you Issei." she said, her tail rubbing his cheek.

As she stared at him, she watched as Issei turned a bright red, and was embarrassed for some reason. Then Koneko noticed why. She felt a sudden prick on her lower regions, and turned to see Issei's member bulging. She turned back to him and smiled seductively.

"Good." She said. "You can use that side on me Issei. I want you too. Make this kitty yours. I want to have lots of litters with you Issei."

"Are… are you sure you want to have my kids Koneko?" He asked, worried about her.

"I'm sure, pervert." She said. "Now, I know how you function, so we can have a little fun before we start the real business. And I know just how to do it."

Koneko sat up on Issei's waist, his bulging member in front of her, waiting to be released. Koneko removed his pants, exposing the 10 inch pole to oxygen. It twitched, seeming almost alive. Koneko's eyes went white again, and she smiled. Her tail wrapped around Issei's cock, and began rubbing it as she moved his hands to her chest.

"Koneko…" The Dragon moaned. "Your tail, it's… it's so soft. That feels ...ugh… so good!" The Dragon grunted, and couldn't contain himself as he tore of Koneko's shirt and bra, exposing her small, yet plumb breasts.

"They'll need to grow bigger if I'm going to feed our kittens Issei. You can do that right? The natural way?" Koneko asked him, her eyes innocent yet calling to him, hungry.

"Yes… of course I can Koneko…" he grunted back. His hands reached Koneko's orbs, and his body relaxed. He felt them gently, absorbing every soft and squishy motion of their feel. Koneko herself moaned in pleasure.

Issei couldn't take anymore. He forced Koneko to lie on him while he suckled at her breasts. She cried out in pure pleasure as he did so.

"Issei! Yes, Issei yes! Don't you dare stop, don't stop!" she moaned.

The Harem King brought his right hand, which was not fondling Koneko's breasts, to her nether regions. He massages her softly, silently asking for her permission to enter. She gave it whenever he felt her tail begin to jerk him off again. Inserting two of his fingers, he began to slowly push them in and out. Koneko felt every moment of it, her pussy so wet that his fingers were soaked before two minutes had passed. Koneko dug her nails into Issei's back, holding onto him for dear life. Issei's back began to bleed, but the boy forced himself to ignore the pain for Koneko. She stopped rubbing his cock with her tail as well due to the mass amount of pleasure Issei was giving her.

"(Huff, Huff) Issei… Ise… aaaahhhhhh!" Koneko cried as she reached her climax, soaking Issei's fingers in her juices. She fell back on the bed, and let Issei be the one this time to crawl on top of her. But he soon flipped her over so that she was on top again, and positioned himself so that his head was between Koneko's legs, and Koneko's face was against his member. The Nekoshou eyed her fiance's member with hungry eyes, as though she were staring at a meaty sausage until she could no longer contain herself. She took Issei's member into her mouth and began to massage the head with her tongue, swirling it around his rod and tip. Issei himself began to lick Koneko's still soaked pussy. She moaned as she did so, but pressed on, continuing to gorge herself on Issei's meat. But after a while, the pleasure became to much, and Koneko's body began quivering.

"Issei… Issei! … AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she reached her climax. Her juices squirted out, and Issei sapped every last drop.

"I didn't know that you were a squirter Koneko…" he said as she shivered. He turned her back around, and kissed her deeply. That seemed to bring her back to life.

"Issei, please. I'm ready now. Enough playing. I want to mate with my Issei. Please?" The nekoshou asked the man she loved. "I Love you Issei. I want you so bad, I need you. You promised me I'd get to have babies with you."

"And I intend to make good on my promise Koneko." Issei assured her. The Dragon Emperor smiled. Koneko matched his expression, and she laid on his chest again. She moaned as her tail grew out even longer, and her hair became a darker shade of gray. Koneko's bust grew to be about a double C cup, and she grew almost 5 inches in height. Her ears also became darker, and her skin paler.

"Koneko, is that your…"

"Issei, Please. If not in private, then at least in this form, call me Shirone. That's my name." The nekoshou said.

"I'm more used to Koneko…" he replied. "But if that's what you want, then I'll comply, Shirone. I love you."

"Thank you Issei." She smiled. "Now, can we get started?"

He smiled, and she took his smile as a yes. She positioned herself on Issei's member, and slowly impaled herself on it. As she felt him reach her hymen, she stopped.

"Issei…" She began. "I want you to go ahead and release inside of me. I want to have babies as soon a I can. I will also perform Bojutsu."

"Kone… Shirone. I don't need healing anymore remember? I'm immortal." Issei assured her.

"I know, but Bojutsu is more than just life restoring and physical healing." Shirone explained. "This type of Senjutsu can also relieve stress and anxiety. I can also give you more energy since I'm in this form. This form also makes it so that when I mate, my devil side is sort of nullified, making it easier for me to have babies. The process doesn't take as long. Normally it would take about 5 years for me to be able to have babies if my devil side wasn't nullified. But since it will be, it will take about half that time. It would still take about as long as the others for you to impregnate me, but I won't be as long when the baby is developing."

"Alright Shirone." Issei smiled. "Then let's do it. Are you ready?" The nekoshou took in a deep breath, and nodded. Then, she slid down fully onto Issei's member. She winced as he pierced her hymen, and fell onto him. She was panting hard as she laid on Issei's chest. He simply held her in his arms, and brushed played with her hair, letting her tail wrap around his waist. After a few minutes, she looked up at him, mouthing, "I'm ready."

The Dragon began to thrust in and out, stretching Shirone's insides.

"Shirone, it's… it's so tight… and so warm…" he groaned. Shirone herself could not respond, she was moaning in pleasure, unable to contain herself. She brought Issei into a deep kiss to try and silence themselves, but it had almost no effect. She began to match his movements, moving her waist to mirror his hips as he thrusted. Shirone's warm, moist juices lubed Issei's rod, and eventually he reached the nekoshous womb.

"Issei…!" She cried out. "Issei, keep going, you're almost there, I can feel it!"

"Kon… Shirone! I'm so close… guck.." The Dragon moaned.

"Not yet, darling, no not yet! Just a little longer Issei, please!"

The boy did his best to head her wishes, but it was no use. After another minute, Issei and Shirone both had reached their limits.

"Shirone…! I'm…"

"Issei, inside! Inside Issei, please!"

" _ **Issei!/Shirone!**_ "

* * *

The Dragon awoke the next morning to find Koneko still asleep, still on his member(which was still hard inside of her), and still smiling happily. He looked at the time.

"12:30?" He said to himself, a bit surprised. But he looked back at Koneko. "Eh, Rias and the others won't be back until tomorrow. I told them to give me at least two days of Koneko was still in preseason sleep, so they won't be home until tonight at least if the girls can't go long without me in bed. I'll let her sleep, and she what she wants to do when she wakes up."

" **I think you and I both know perfectly well what she'll want when she wakes up partner.** "

"Well, I'll let her be the one to decide such things." Issei smiled. He rubbed her hair and back while she slept, and she purred softly as he did so. Her tail wrapped around him again, it was softer than a cloud pillow.

"I love you Koneko." He smiled. But, he knew that with what he'd done, her sister wouldn't be far behind her in going into season. "I better be ready for Kuroka." The Harem King said to himself. "Because if I'm not careful, she'll go days without letting me see the others." He laughed.

"... _ **Oh crap I forgot about the wedding!**_ " The boy screamed, and with that, Koneko and he both were up, whether they wanted to be or not.

* * *

Said sister of Koneko however, was sleeping in her and Rossweisse's hotel room, dreaming. Dreaming about how delicious a Dragon's member might taste, and how long she would wait until she tasted one. Or at least, how long she would allow herself to wait. However she too, was awoken by the others, and forced to prepare for the wedding ceremony of the Great Oppai Dragon, and the beautiful Switch Princess.

* * *

(Well there it be. Next chapter will be a beautiful Rias single, and I'm going to make it a long one. Rias and Issei are my favorite match in DxD, sorry to those who think otherwise. But the OG canon with Rias as his primary will be kept canon here. Then, Kuroka's gonna have waited long enough. Again so sorry for the wait guys. I'll also be posting up another Never Alone soon! Ishiko out! And remember to Read and **Review!** )


End file.
